Unspoken Pleasure
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: Prince Yami was engaged, but his love belonged to another tortured soul::yaoii::rating for language::complete::
1. the first meeting

me: yay, another ficcie!

YAMI: why the hell are you starting a new one when you have 4 others to worry about?

me: calm down. its yaoii

YUGI: really?

me: yeppers! it's also the first yaoii fic ive ever made up. it also prooves the boredom one goes through during one's older sister's volleyball games.

YAMI: okay...

me: anyway...lets continue with the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she dose own the plot though**

* * *

"A present from the allied land of Creelan to the Prince and his fiancé!" a guard cried out.

The guard was in a large room painted white and gold. He spoke to a council of 5 people. There were three rows of stands where the council sat. In the middle were two men. Behind them, and to the center, was a beautiful woman with long, golden hair and bright violet eyes. She wore a golden crown on her head, signifying her status as queen.

The two people in front were a man and a woman. The woman had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was adorned in the most expensive jewelry and the finest silk garments. She was Lady Anzu, future wife of the Prince of Azka.

Said prince sat next to the woman. He was a gorgeous man with bronze skin and lean muscles that were not hidden under such droll things as jewelry and fine cloths. The prince, Yami, wore only a red cape and pure white pants. The only jewelry able to be seen was a single ring on his finger. It was a golden band that had a large ruby carved into a rose surrounded by emeralds shaped into leaves.

"OOOH! I want to see what Creelan us! Don't you agree, dear?" asked Lady Anzu as she clung to her soon-to-be husband's muscular arm.

Prince Yami kept his crimson eyes on the wall ahead of him as he nodded his head as his tri-colored hair, which consisted of blonde, red and black, bounced lightly. "It would be nice" Prince Yami said in his deep, powerful voice that was at the same time comforting.

"Creelan is rich with precious gems! I so hope that it's a big treasure chest full of them!" the girl said as she let go and her blue eyes lit up with gem-filled dreams.

Prince Yami sighed. He did not want Lady Anzu to be his wife, but their engagement was set since the day they turned 10. It was Azka's tradition to have the first-born son be engaged before the other children in the family. Also, the couple was not to see each other until 6 months before the wedding. That means that the poor prince was going to have to suffer through the torture that was Lady Anzu for half a year.

"Bring in the gift!" the guard shouted.

Two other guards left the room. A minute or so later, they brought in the gift. The gift was more priceless than any of the gems Lady Anzu could ever imagine. It was also more beautiful. The gift was…

A child.

He was a small child. His skin, paler than the moon's glow. His large eyes were more a gem then any of the amethysts that tried to copy his eyes' color. His hair was almost identical to the Prince's, but the blonde lightning-bolt shaped bangs that stood up for the prince hung limp for the child.

Prince Yami was amazed at this boy. Whoever he was. Something inside Prince Yami awoken at first glimpse of this small wonder. Something that made the Prince want to stare at the child until the Prince died. Unfortunately, Lady Anzu's annoying and rude comment disrupted the unknown moment between child and Prince.

"Ugh, who let in the disgusting, little dreg in?"

"LADY ANZU!" the queen shouted, having stood up and was leaning on the desk in front of her out of shock and disturbance.

"What? Queen Mai, please, look at the little monster! It's a disgusting little thing that doesn't deserve to be in the castle!"

The two women raged on in a fight, the first of many to come. Prince Yami tried to ignore them and returned his attention to the boy on the floor. His head was bowed and was looking at his shuffling feet, which were covered in dirty bandages. The poor boy, getting insulted like that by a woman who didn't know what it felt like to feel actual human emotion such as kindness.

_That bitch better shut up soon. I'll take away all her jewelry and send her down to the servants' quarters if she doesn't stop talking about the child soon._

"Yami doesn't want it either! Right Yami!" Lady Anzu asked as she held onto Prince Yami's arm.

"The child? Actually, he wouldn't be that bad a servant. If you want, he could stay in my apartments. You wouldn't have to see him then" Prince Yami asked.

"What a wonderful idea little brother!" Queen Mai exclaimed. "Such exquisite debating skills! You shall make a fine monarch one day!"

Prince Yami nodded towards his elder sister. Then he faced the guards and ordered them to take the new servant child to the prince's quarters and get him ready. They followed the prince's orders and took the servant-boy away. But not before Prince Yami caught another glimpse of the angel.

* * *

YAMI: that was short

me: all my first chapters are. anyway, review and read!


	2. talking with the servant

me: finally, new chappie!

YAMI: took you long enough

me: shut up Yami! my computer is busted so i had to retype the entire thing!

YUGI: it's okay ac (pats ac)

me: awwww...(glomps Yugi) thankyou!

YAMI:grrrrrrr...

**ryou's succubi: **im glad you enjoyed it! sorry about the confusion. ALL WILL BE MADE BETTER TO UNDERSTAND LATER!

**redconvoy: **you got your wish!

**Shero: **im glad you liked it!

**dragonlady222: **here ish more

**Warrior Nun: **here ya go!

**i love athrun: **i hope this ish good too!

me: those were some of the blandest reviews ive ever gotten...eh, beggers cant be choosers! so thank you for all the reviews people! now, on with the fic

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she would be one very happy red-head if she did...but since shes not, she has contented herself to writing this junk**

me: gee, thanks a lot disembodied disclaimer voice

**your welcome**

* * *

\YAMI'S POV/

It was around noon when Prince Yami returned to his private chambers. All the chambers were houses in and of themselves. They consisted of a sitting room, a dining area, a bath area, the servant's quarters which could hold up to 10 servants at a time, and a sleeping area. Though the layout was the same, Prince Yami's chambers contrasted to those of the other lords and ladies that shared the castle with him and his sister.

Prince Yami's – as well as Queen Mai's – chambers were richly decorated with the most precious gems from Creelan, solid, light-colored wood from the Four Islands in the far-away sea, and fine silk from their own realm.

As the Prince entered his sleeping area, he was moderately surprised to find his new servant to be working all by himself already.

_Odd,_ he thought, _there should be another servant here with him._

Prince Yami pushed it to the back of his mind though. No need to dwell on it. As long as the boy did his job, right? Prince Yami glided over to his bed and laid down on his stomach to better survey his new servant.

\YUGI'S POV/

Yugi folded more of his new master's clothing, thinking of what the Lady had said in the Council Hall.

_Am I really that disgusting? The nice ladies at the Market said I was cute. I guess they were being cruel. _

Yugi folded the last piece of clothing and laid it gently where it was supposed to go.

_The Prince…_ Yugi thought, _he…was very kind. At least he sounded kind. I really liked his eyes. They were really pretty. Kind of like the red gems the ladies were wearing. I think they're called rubies._

Yugi turned to see those ruby eyes he had just been thinking about stare at him in curiosity.

\YAMI'S POV/

Prince Yami's eyes and his little servant's eyes locked onto each other. The few seconds they were connected passed slowly as the Prince lost himself in the amethyst's deep pools. Yugi bowed deeply, breaking eye contact.

Prince Yami kept staring at the boy. The room was so quiet, no one speaking, the only sounds coming from the fountain in the gardens which sat right below the balcony only 10 feet away. Then Prince Yami regained his lost senses.

"I assume that you have dismissed the servant sent to help you?" Prince Yami asked in a royal tone.

Yugi nodded his head. But still, he did not come out of his bow.

"What is your name?" Prince Yami asked. He didn't want to call his little servant "Little Servant" the entire time he was here.

The boy mumbled his answer.

"Pardon?" Prince Yami asked softly.

\YUGI'S POV/

Yugi had mumbled his name as a reply. No one had ever asked for his name before; especially not one of his past Masters. They really didn't give a rat's ass about Yugi. His odd looks, his naivety, all his characteristics seemed to have piled up against him even to other slaves. No one really wanted to know Yugi…be friends with him.

But here was his new Master, treating him like a person. Like someone who mattered.

Not only that, but his voice was even more rich and desirable than the Prince's marble wardrobe. Yugi wanted to hear it some more.

"My name is Yugi."

\YAMI'S POV/

_Yugi…that's such a pretty name…, _the Prince thought.

Then, he realized something. "Yugi, how old are you?"

Yugi seemed to stiffen a little. "I'm 15, Master."

_Seems about right; he sounds around that age, _Prince Yami thought.

Prince Yami continued to gaze at Yugi. The name fit too; a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Yugi had all the physical qualities that the Prince wanted in a lover. Pale, smooth-looking skin; eyes to rival gems; silky tresses that were both exotic and tame.

Prince Yami, struck by sudden inspiration, decided to go to the gardens. He noticed that Yugi was checking his work, even though all was done flawlessly.

"I'm going to the gardens, if anyone calls for me, tell them that I wish not to be disturbed" the Prince instructed as he headed for his room door.

"Yes Master."

"Oh, and Yugi," Yugi turned his head to see the speaking man, "no need to perfect what has already met perfection."

And with that, the Prince left his servant behind in a major blush.

* * *

me: end chappie 2

YAMI: that's all...and y'know...the intro was a little bland too.

me: really?

YUGI: this isnt going to end well!

YAMI: yep...you had nothing interesting in it!

me: oh...well...i guess i'll make it up in the ending intro.

YAMI: by doing what?

me: (punches Yami in the face and runs off with Yugi) MUWAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA

YAMI: i should've seen that coming. review and read people! GET BACK HERE AC!


	3. a dining invitation

me: new chappie time!

YAMI: about time!

me: what? it hasn't been that long!

YAMI: to you

me: (punches Yami) shut up!

**Warrior Nun: **yay! i like the rating!

**dragonlady222: **oh, don't worry! he will be! and Anzu get's her just deserts! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA

ANZU: OO; i don't like the sound of that

**lifluvanime: **you love my fics! (glittery eyes) THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE WONDERFUL! HERE IS THE CHAPPIE!

**Page Turn: **thank you

YUGI: (puppy dog eyes)ac, pleasedon't be mean to Yami! at least don't hit him anymore!

me: -- okay! guess i'll have to find a new way to release my anger(punches Anzu) on with the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she does own the plot though. no matter how played out it is**

me: it's not!

**pfft! please!**

* * *

\Yami's POV/

It was early evening when Prince Yami returned to from his long garden walk. When he opened the door, he was happy to see Yugi still there. Of course, where else would he go?

"Did anyone come?" Prince Yami asked.

Yugi, who was done cleaning for the day and had been obediently waiting for more orders, replied to his new Master, "One of Lady Anzu's servants stopped by with an invitation for you: Lady Anzu wishes for you to dine with her tonight in her apartments."

Prince Yami grimaced inwardly. He sighed and looked out a nearby window.

Yugi's eyes gained sympathy. "You don't like her very much, do you, Master?"

Prince Yami looked at Yugi in shock.

Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth and bowed so much and so quickly that the Prince thought that Yugi's upper half was going to fly off.

"I'm sorry! I spoke out of turn didn't I, Master? Please forgive me!" Yugi said while bowing.

Prince Yami walked over to the smaller boy and stopped his bowing by placing his hand on Yugi's back. Prince Yami then tilted Yugi's head up by using one of his fingers to lift his chin. A smile appeared on Prince Yami's face when he saw the little one's shocked and confused expression.

"No need to apologize. It's just that, I've never really been asked my opinion on Lady Anzu" Prince Yami explained.

Prince Yami let go of his servant's chin and walked away. When he started to talk again, it was while looking out the window upon his kingdom below. "For all her beauty, Anzu has just as much, if not more, arrogance. I'm supposed to marry her, and to marry someone means you love them, but," Prince Yami faced Yugi who was looking at him in interest, "I just can't love someone that conceited."

Yugi was quiet for a moment before saying, "Master, I wish not to talk out of turn."

"If you have advice, I'd be more than happy to listen to it."

Yugi smiled and blushed lightly. "Well, maybe you don't **have **to love her. Maybe you just have to respect her. Try to be her friend. I'm sure Lady Anzu has some nice qualities that you would find admirable, Master."

Prince Yami smiled at his servant's logic. "I see that you may be right, Yugi. Go to Lady Anzu and tell her I am on my way. Her quarters are only down the corridor and to the left. Oh, and stay until I get there."

Yugi bowed deeply and answered, "Yes Master." Yugi left his Master's rooms and traversed to Lady Anzu's.

Prince Yami put a hand over his heart. It was beating twice as fast as it normally would.

_Odd_ he thought as he readied himself to dine with his fiancé.

\Yugi's POV/

While walking down the hallway, Yugi put his hands up to his cheeks. They were on fire. His heart was beating so fast, it nearly burst out of his chest.

_What's going on? _Yugi thought. _Maybe I'm ill or something. I've never felt like this before._

The sound of his new Master's musical voice replayed over and over again in Yugi's ears. Deep and strong and beautiful; just like the voice's owner.

Yugi took the right turn and was soon faced with a large door that was a mahogany color. Yugi knocked on the wooden door, which was answered by the girl from before.

"What do you want?" the red-haired servant asked.

Yugi cringed at the harshness in her voice. "The Prince has sent me to tell Lady Anzu that he has accepted her offer and is on his way."

"I'll make sure she knows." Just before the door was slammed in his face, Yugi managed to squeak out, "The Prince also wishes that I stay here until he comes."

The girl glared at him before sighing and telling him to wait. The door was closed. Yugi waited for a few minutes before the door reopened and the same girl ushered him inside.

Lady Anzu's apartments were not as extravagantly decorated as Prince Yami's was. Though there were precious metals and gems, there were less of them and no expensive wood or marble. Lady Anzu herself was wearing an all-silk white gown that had a golden clasp around her neck. She looked at Yugi as if he were trash.

"You are to stay in Adrianne's (A/N: yes…the same Adrianne from Kaiba's Adventures in Our World) room until Prince Yami gets here and tells you to leave" she instructed with a scowl.

Yugi bowed and followed Adrianne into her room. When he entered, he found the little room to be freezing cold and had sparsely anything but a pillow and a raggy blanket.

"Th-This is what our rooms are supposed to be like?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his arms.

"Yeah…our bath water is supposed to be this cold if not more so. Do you want me to tell you more things?"

Yugi nodded.

\Yami's POV/

"Yami!" Lady Anzu shrieked as said Prince walked into her view. "Oh, I'm so happy that you have accepted my invitation!"

"It is a pleasure to see you." What a big, fat lie that was! But still, Prince Yami promised to Yugi that he would try to get to know this conceited bitch of a woman, so that was what he was going to try to do tonight.

"I'm so glad!" Lady Anzu seemed to think of herself as a clinging vine, since that was how she was connected to Prince Yami's arm. "Now you can get rid of that little servant boy!"

"Why do you wish him to leave?" Prince Yami asked as he spotted Yugi coming out of one of Lady Anzu's servant's room. He was rubbing his arms and looked cold.

"Well, I don't want that stupid little servant boy to be in **my **apartments as much as I don't want him in yours. You promised I wouldn't see him!" Lady Anzu complained as she used one arm to point toward Yugi.

Prince Yami kept his eyes on Yugi, whose head was bowed. How this woman, if she was even that, could insult this beautiful little boy, call him ugly, stupid, disgusting, was beyond any explanation that the Prince could make up.

And Yugi, just standing there, taking it all in as if he had heard it before. How could he stand that mockery? His position, compared to Lady Anzu's, kept Yugi from harming her, yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't defend himself.

Yugi's status as an angel grew in Prince Yami's perspective.

"Anzu, may you stop talking and let the dinner begin?" Prince Yami asked, holding back as much of his anger and hatred for the woman as he possibly could.

Lady Anzu snapped out of her rant and said, "Why of course! I'm so glad you mentioned it, sweetie (A/N: ((cringe)) )! I would've forgotten if you hadn't reminded me!" Prince Yami dismissed Yugi, who happily left, though he hid it well. The fact that Yugi nearly ran out of the room made it clear that he wanted to get out.

Lady Anzu led Prince Yami to her little kneel-down table and told Adrianne to see what the cooks were making that night. Adrianne did as she was told and left, which was odd since all servants have message transporters next to their room doors.

"Alone at last" Lady Anzu whispered, her voice taking a seductive tone.

Prince Yami didn't like where this was going.

Lady Anzu's hand found Prince Yami's and held it. "Yami…we are to wed in only 6 months, as you should know. At first I didn't like the idea of having to marry family (A/N: they're 3rd cousins) but once I saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together. So…that's why…I must ask…about the unspoken pleasure."

Prince Yami's blood ran cold. "Wh-What?"

Lady Anzu looked shy when she said the next few statements. "Well, I must ask whether you would like to participate in it with me before our wedding. If we are soul mates than it really shouldn't matter whether we perform it before or after our marriage, should it?"

Prince Yami ripped his hand away from hers. Having unspoken pleasure before marriage was strictly against Moral Law! In fact, it was the first rule on that list! What kind of woman would ask that sort of question!

Prince Yami didn't need to say that he was leaving; the hatred and anger that was glaring in his eyes made sure that Lady Anzu wouldn't defy his wishes.

\Yugi's POV/

Yugi stood on the balcony, looking into the clear night sky, oblivious to everything but the moon. The moon, so bright and beautiful, so unbelievably like a huge diamond in the sky, one that never broke or dulled or anything of that sort.

How he hated it.

Yugi hated the moon. He hated it because it was beautiful, because it was like diamond.

Because beautiful things hurt people, diamond hurt people.

Yugi's back tingled in remembrance. It hated the moon as much as Yugi did.

\Yami's POV/

Prince Yami entered his apartments to find Yugi standing on the balcony staring up at the moon, most likely enjoying its beauty.

Prince Yami walked up silently and stood next to Yugi, who didn't seem to notice him. The Prince looked at his servant's face, its beauty magnified by the moon's pale light. The boy's once normally pale skin was transformed into a greater form of its pallor beauty.

"Yugi, I'm sorry for how Lady Anzu treated you. She had no right" Prince Yami apologized.

Yugi jumped a little when Prince Yami spoke, but soon became calm again. "It's no problem, really. I'm fine."

Minutes went past in silence until Prince Yami finally said, "Since I am no longer dining with Anzu and have yet to eat, as I am sure you haven't, I suggest that you call down for some dinner."

Yugi smiled, bowed and said, "That is an excellent idea Master! I shall be back soon." Yugi then walked away to do as his Master said.

* * *

me: ahh...fluffy ending! and you have also taken a step into learning more about the damaged soul that is Yugi!

YUGI: why is my soul damaged?

me: cause i made it that way in my fic

YAMI: that's vague

me: well, i don't want the readers to find out so soon!

YUGI: that's what makes her a good writer!

me: AWWWWW! (huggles Yugi)

YAMI: SHE'S BRAIN-WASHED YOU YUGI! I'LL SAVE YOU!

me: psycho. anywho, read and review! see ya next time!


	4. a morning talk

me: it's me, it's me, it's me ac!

YAMI: finally!

me: you got complaints?

YAMI: actually...yes, yes i do!

me: complaint box is in my room

YAMI:...you're actually going to be doing something?

me: yeah...

YAMI: wow...thanks...(walks over to ac's room)

YUGI: there's no complaint box, is there?

me: nope

**dragonlady222: **actaully...not really. she does treat people she deems below her badly, but not as badly as she does Yugi. you'll find out why later along with why Yugi no likey diamonds

**DHMPluv: **here ish update!

**Elektra107: **thank you! i love to get compliments like that

**frogger666: **and this story shall make you hate her even more!

**lifluvanime: **yes, that was what i was getting at! she is a total bitch and i wrote this story in the middle of my own "i hate anzu" phase!

ANZU: people hate me?

YUGI/me: (sweatdrops)

me: idiot

(loud scream from ac's room)

YUGI: what was in there?

me: you shall see! anyway, on with ficcie!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she does own the plot and the generic Adrianne. **

* * *

\**Yami's Dream**/

_Prince Yami walked down a petal strewn aisle between elaborately carved mahogany benches. Stopping to feel the hard wood underneath his fingers, the prince found that there were other people in this marble and gold chapel. _

_Most were pale-skinned. They were maybe as pale as Yugi, all but one lone woman at the front of the chapel. _

_She wore nothing but white and held the sweetest-smelling red and yellow roses to ever have been picked. Her skin was as tan and the Prince's and her eyes were the most stunning color of ruby…_

_Wait…ruby colored eyes? _

_Prince Yami ran up the length of the aisle and gently removed the veil from in front of the woman's face. It…it was his mother! The Prince's mother…getting married…to whom, though?_

_Prince Yami looked around for the groom, expecting his father. What he found was even more shocking. Once standing, now moving, was Liam, his mother's top servant. **He **was the groom._

_Prince Yami backed away. He didn't understand. What was going on? Prince Yami's mother should be marrying his father, not her servant. _

_Prince Yami turned and ran for the doors of the church, catching a glimpse of a coat of arms for the country of Baeyt _(A/N: BAY-et)

\**End Yami's Dream**/

The Prince sat up in his bed. The sun had yet to rise over the golden sands of Azka, as the Prince observed as he looked out the window. Putting a hand over his face, Prince Yami laid back down on the soft sheets and mattress of his bed.

He should be taking a bath soon. It was nearly sunrise. He should get back to sleep. He'd need all his energy to keep his will strong against the monster that is Lady Anzu.

But he did none of these things. Instead, the Prince's attention turned toward the dream he had just woken up from.

His mother, the former queen, marrying her most trusted and obedient servant in Baeyt…that had to be the most disturbed thing he'd ever imagine.

That and the image of marrying Anzu; actually, the latter was worse.

To take away that image, Prince Yami tried to remember what he'd heard about Baeyt. Baeyt, the green-colored country of imagination; the country from which angels were born and hardship knew no name; the country which, if any unclean soul ever step on its lush, green earth, they'd turn to stone. A true country of milk and honey.

The sun was now rising, making the sand glow its golden color. Deciding it better to get up and get ready for the daily Council Meeting, Prince Yami got out of bed and walked over to the balcony.

As the Prince stared at his kingdom, something clicked in his mind.

_Liam had pale skin. And Yugi has pale skin. Pale skinned people are rare…so maybe…maybe they're related! Maybe Liam is Yugi's father. It would be a right age difference. _Prince Yami ran a hand through his hair. _What am I saying? They don't even look alike! But still…who **were **Yugi's parents?_

Sighing, Prince Yami answered his own question. "He probably doesn't have any."

"Who probably doesn't have what?"

Prince Yami looked behind him to find Yugi, sleepy-eyed and half-awake, walking out of his room to start his morning work.

"It's nothing, Yugi. I was just answering a question of mine" Prince Yami assured.

Yugi nodded, too sleepy to continue an argument.

Prince Yami couldn't help but think that his little servant was the most adorable thing. Maybe he should ask about his parents. Still, that might make Prince Yami come off as rude and insensitive. For some reason, he wanted to seem like a god in Yugi's eyes. To have an impression of perfection, strength. But still…

"Yugi, I know this might sound odd and a little rude, but what were your parents like?" Prince Yami asked.

\YUGI'S POV/

Yugi froze mentally. His parents…?

"_You…you worth-"_

"I can't remember them. I was really young when I was sold" Yugi lied. He hoped that it came out normal. From the look on his Master's face though, Yugi doubted it.

\YAMI'S POV/

"Sold?" the Prince whispered numbly.

His face gave away his shock, his disgust.

"Yes…sold. I've been sold a couple of times actually. Once my former Masters got tired of me, they took me to market and sold me to one of the person traders who sold me to another Master. That's where the nice royal ladies, the queen and princess I think, bought me as a present" Yugi explained.

"You were a slave?" Prince Yami asked in disbelief.

Yugi nodded. "That's what they called me back in Creelan. My old Masters didn't want to know my name, even though they knew all their other slaves' names."

Prince Yami got past his shock and fell straight into pity. "Yugi…I'm sorry."

"For what; for me being a slave? It doesn't matter" Yugi dismissed.

Prince Yami sighed. He really was sorry for Yugi. Azka once had a slave trade, but that ended centuries past, though Creelan kept up that hateful practice.

"If it makes anything better…you're the best Master I've ever had" Yugi said, not looking at Prince Yami.

Prince Yami, who was walking to the washroom, stopped and looked at his servant's back. That did give some pleasure to the Prince. "Thank you" he said. _I hope that impression always sticks.

* * *

me: (rolls in spinny-disk-thingy)_

YUGI: uh...Yami...how'd you-?

YAMI: don't ask

me: (places it on wall and makes it upside down) heh heh (pulls out knives) let the fun begin! see ya'll next time!

YUGI: ac...please dont hurt Yami!

me: damn you and your cuteness!


	5. sickness

me: hey, it's me, it's me, it's me ac!

YUGI: wow...that was quick

me: yeah...well, i have less fics to worry about

YAMI:(still upside down on wheel thingy)get me down!

me: your fault for believing me! (throws knife)

YUGI: do you know what you're doing?

me: nope (throws another knife)

**Pugy: **here's the update!

**PepsiDrinker: **read **Pugy**'s response

**DHMPluv: **that's the idea

**frogger666: **damn those chibi eyes!

**Warrior Nun: **yay! i love that scoring!

**dragonlady222: **okay...that would be so gross, considering what i'm gonna make them do. that's a good guess though

YUGI: is she close anyway?

me: no...no she's not

YUGI: awww...can't you give a spoiler? (big cutesy eyes of DOOM!)

me: DAMNIT! YOU'RE TOO CUTE YUGI! OKAY, ONE LITTLE SPOILER! yes, Yami has a half brother, no it's not Yugi.

YAMI: if he was and Anzu knew, wouldn't she be nice to Yugi? i mean, to get on his good side

me: hmm...you're not as dumb as i thought you were (throws knife) start fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she owns the fic, though. and if you steal it from her, she will hunt you down like the dogs you are and...oops, the lawyers are telling me to shut up**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Yugi's arrival at the palace. Within those weeks, Yugi and Prince Yami's friendship had deepened substantially; eventually to the point where Prince Yami had told Yugi almost every secret of his. Yugi was such a good listener, and cared for his Master so much, that one day while the Prince was out of his apartments Yugi quickly ran down to the palace library to find a book on dream interpretation.

Prince Yami was so grateful that that very night, while eating dinner, the two looked up the main symbols in the Prince's dream.

" 'Mother'…here it is" Prince Yami said pointing to the word. Yugi narrowed his eyes in concentration. "'A reunion with a loved one'" the Prince read, remembering how Yugi couldn't read.

"Oh! That's…good" Yugi said…not sounding very convinced.

\YUGI'S POV/

_Mother is a good thing? _Yugi thought in disbelief.

Well…maybe, to some people, 'mother' meant something nice, like love and warmth. They were the lucky ones.

"Yugi?"

Yugi returned his attention to the Prince. "Sorry, Master I-" Yugi noticed his Mater's hand on his own. A blush came to his face and his heart started to beat faster.

"Yugi…are you okay? You're hand is trembling?" Prince Yami asked.

Yugi just stared at the page and said, "It is okay. I'm just a little…um…cold. It gets so much colder here at night than it does in Creelan."

Yugi put on a smile to sell his story. The Prince bought it, but kept his hand on Yugi's. "It is fairly late, isn't it?" Prince Yami asked, looking at the moon that was high in the sky.

"I guess" Yugi replied. He removed his hand from under the Prince's. "I shall retire now, Master." Yugi bowed and left the room.

"Sweet dreams" Prince Yami called softly.

Yugi came back to view and smiled in response. Walking into his room and closing the door, Yugi went into a coughing fit.

\\

It took Yugi some force to open his eyes the next morning. His nose was stuffed, his head was throbbing, and he couldn't stand up straight.

_I think it's because the room is so cold. _

But still, that's how the room was supposed to be. As told by Adrianne, Yugi had to have only a pillow and a flat cushion for his bed, he had to bathe in ice sold water, and the room had to be at least 20 degrees Fahrenheit. Yugi did this to the letter, keeping his room so cold it was hard to sleep at night and refusing any other servant who came by with sheets for Yugi's bedroom.

When Yugi tried to start his bath, his fingers trembled so much that he couldn't get the water running. So, Yugi gave up and walked into his Master's room to put away some of his clothes that had come up that morning.

\YAMI'S POV/

The Prince woke up to a horrible hacking noise. It was violent and sounded like the person was trying to cough up one of their lungs via mouth.

Prince Yami sat up, still half asleep. Rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes, the Prince spied who was creating that dreaded noise, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Yugi!" Prince Yami cried when he saw Yugi kneeling on the floor, one hand on his stomach, the other over his mouth. "Yugi, are you okay?" Prince Yami asked as he fell to his knees in front of his small servant.

"I'm fine" Yugi answered in a raspy voice.

The Prince looked at his servant, knowing full well that there was something wrong with Yugi. The whites of his eyes were yellowish-white; Yugi's skin was paler than before and had sweat pouring out of it.

"Yugi" Prince Yami whispered as he placed his hand, palm up, on Yugi's forehead. "Yugi, you're burning up!" Prince Yami exclaimed.

Yugi groaned and fell forward, into his Master's arms. "Please, Master, let me get to work. I can do it. I'm not that ill" Yugi pleaded.

"No, Yugi, you can't. You're too sick. I want you to go to bed" Prince Yami instructed as he smoothed the hair on the back of Yugi's head.

\YUGI'S POV/

Yugi was about to protest, maybe get a little more time in his Master's arms, but a coughing fit kept his protests unsaid.

Then, Yugi felt arms gently spin him around, and then pick him up. Looking up, he found his Master's kind face looking at him and saying, "I'll take you to your room."

Yugi didn't protest, but snuggled into his Master's strong arms. He liked being carried like this. It made Yugi feel loved. He wanted to stay in his Master's arms like this forever.

\YAMI'S POV/

Prince Yami liked the feeling of the small figure in his arms. Yes, Yugi was very sick, but still, the Prince could enjoy his servant's ability to fit into his arms.

Yugi was so light, and fragile. Like a glass statue; a perfect glass statue that the Prince wished to protect with all his ability.

Staring at Yugi, Prince Yami opened the door to his servant's bedroom, and nearly dropped his glass statue once he felt the sting of cold air.

"What… Why is it so cold?" Prince Yami asked.

"Isn't this what a servant's rooms are supposed to be like?" Yugi asked in a quiet voice.

"No. This is horrible, no wonder you're sick!" Prince Yami exclaimed.

"But…this is what Adrianne told me how my room is supposed to be" Yugi said.

The Prince gently laid Yugi down on his meager bed and asked, "What else did she tell you?"

And Yugi said everything that happened between the two that day when Yugi was sent over to Lady Anzu's apartments. At the end, Yugi asked, "I fell for her trap…didn't I?"

Prince Yami nodded sadly. "It's not your fault, you didn't know. Here, let me get this room more comfortable."

Yugi allowed at least ten thick blankets to be draped on him and the temperature to be adjusted to a more pleasurable temperature.

"Thank you" Yugi whispered, nearly asleep.

Prince Yami kneeled by his sick servant and whispered back, "There is no need to thank me, Yugi. It's the least I can do for a friend."

Yugi's eyes watered with tears of joy. He had someone who considered him their friend. "Thank you" Yugi whispered again before closing his eyes.

Happy that his servant/friend was asleep, the Prince stood up and walked out of his apartments and towards Anzu's. He was going to have a talk with that woman.

\YUGI'S POV/

The door was shut, he was alone, but it didn't matter to the half-conscious Yugi. He needed to say it. If he didn't now, he might never.

"Prince Yami" Yugi whispered, "I love you."

* * *

me: awww...fluffy ending!

YUGI: too bad Yami wasn't around to hear me say i loved him

me: makes it better!

YAMI: am i gonna yell at Anzu

me: you don't yell. you intimidate until she craps herself!

ANZU: and that's better?

me: (throws knife at Anzu) shut up! oh, breif annoucments! can ya'll make your reviews more interesting! im gonna stop responding to them otherwise. and do you think i should change my pen name? i mean, ac-the-brain-supreme is cool, and i like it, but i got other names on hold. tell me in your review!

YUGI: review and read! ((that means, if you review, you get to read more fic))

me: see you next time!


	6. revelations

me: it's me, it's me! it's me AC! and in this chapter, you get to see how much Anzu and Adrianne are conniving bitches!

ANZUHATERS: YAY!

me: which unfortunately means that you have to see her

ANZU HATERS: BOO!

me: but she gets a verbal bashing via Prince Yami

ANZU HATERS: YAY!

YAMI: that was odd

YUGI: very

**Kyo lover with little sanity: **i will try to do that

**Elektra107: **im happy you like my story! i really like hearing people say that!

**DMHPluv: **yes, i did say that, and im happy for your trying. Yugi is just soooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttte!

**Warrior Nun: **Adrianne isn't Anzu's slave. she's her servant. and yes, there is a difference between the two

**dragonlady222: **yeah...not a big incest fan ((cept for MurtaghxEragon!)) you'll find out in this chapter whether Adrianne was ordered to or not, but she was pretty happy to do it, so i guess it doesnt matter whether she was ordered to or not. don't worry, by the end of the fic, you'll know plenty. and thank you for answering my question. it doesnt help, but thank you none the less.

**Pugy: **yes. finish stories now! I WANT TO SEE SY-SY LIVE AND MAKE OUT WITH JADEN!

YAMI: that was an odd last thing to say.

me: yes...i want to see them make out soooooo much!...Yami, make out with Yugi!

YAMI: for once, woman, you speak sense (attacks Yugi)

me: that makes me feel better. start fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. if she did...well...she wouldn't be writting this and giving her dad's computer viruses**

* * *

"Adrianne, care for a little cake?" Lady Anzu asked as she lounged on a white futon while waving an ornate fan in front of her face. She had a plate of tea cakes and assorted chocolates and Adrianne working on cooling the room.

"Yes Ma'm!" Adrianne said enthusiastically. She strode over to the little couch and picked up a vanilla-icing éclair.

"Take a break, Adrianne, you look a little worried" Lady Anzu said, gesturing to the floor with her fan.

Adrianne sat in front of Lady Anzu on the floor as she savored every bit of her little éclair. "Well, Ma'm, I was just a little worried about what would happen if your fiancé –"Lady Anzu beamed at that word –"found out that we tricked his servant. I mean, I've never really seen him in a fury, and I doubt he'd get that upset, but I just don't want to be at the wrong end of his anger."

Lady Anzu made a little giggle. "My dear Adrianne, he's not going to get **that **upset. My Prince has a steady head and won't react like Mai just died because a servant is sick!"

"That does sound more realistic" Adrianne conceded.

Lady Anzu offered another pastry, which Adrianne took gratefully. They sat in silence for a minute or two, Lady Anzu still fanning herself, Adrianne eating the rare and delicious pastry. Then, another question appeared in the red head's mind.

"Ma'm, why do you hate that servant boy. It's not like you to right out say 'Trick him' if you don't honestly hate the person?"

Lady Anzu was about to answer when a knock came to the door. Adrianne dutifully got up to answer it. Opening the door, Adrianne nearly fell over in shock and fear. "P-P-P-Prince Y-Y-Yami" the girl stuttered.

Lady Anzu sat up immediately and tried to flatten the creases of her skirt as the Prince said, "I would like to see Lady Anzu." Said nobility heard the aggression in her fiancé's voice.

Adrianne looked over to her Mistress, who nodded approval. "Sh-She'll-"

"I don't need her approval, I need to know if she's here!" yelled the Prince.

"She is!" Adrianne squeaked out.

The mahogany door in Adrianne's had was released from her grip and in came the furious form of Prince Yami. He glared at Lady Anzu with such malice; even she was shaking in her dress. Lady Anzu saw Adrianne sneak into her room and close the door so that it was slightly ajar; afraid to be in the room during the massacre, but to interested to not see it happen.

"Anzu" Prince Yami said through clenched teeth, "my servant is sick."

"Really?" Lady Anzu said. Lady Anzu was a good actress, so she hid her fear well.

"Yes, and he says that it was because **your servant**, Adrianne, told him to bathe in ice water, sleep in a freezing room, and have only a pillow to cover his bed. I know that's not how you treat your servant, so please, explain to me why she tricked Yugi."

Lady Anzu inclined her head and rested a hand on her knees to conceal as much of the shaking as possible. "I don't know, Yami. Adrianne likes to do things like that sometimes, but mind you I will have a stern talk with-"

"Don't act like I'm stupid, Anzu" Prince Yami growled. Lady Anzu shrunk in on herself, now looking like a guilty child being reprimanded by her mother. "I know you made Adrianne do that. You've hated Yugi for some unknown reason ever since he came here. Just remember this, Anzu: if you **ever **trick my servant or do **anything **to him ever again…"

Prince Yami didn't need to finish his threat. He could see the fear that raced through Anzu's blue eyes. Turning around, the Prince strolled to the door and slammed the heavy wooden thing, creating a loud _bang _noise in its wake.

The room was perfectly still. Adrianne looked out the door with one eye. She could see her Mistress's emotions growing. Quickly and as quietly as possible, thinking one sound might set Lady Anzu off, Adrianne ran into the higher ranked woman's room and brought back a pillow which she offered to the stunned woman.

Lady Anzu snatched it out of her servant's hands, pressed it down on the futon with her face buried into its depth, and screamed. The pillow muffled most of the ear-piercing shriek, but still it was heard by the Prince, who was half-way to his own room.

Adrianne stood quietly as her Mistress sat back up and handed the pillow back. The servant girl ran it back to Lady Anzu's room and ran back. As soon as she was in ear shot, Lady Anzu said, "You wanted to know why I hate that dirty little thing that disgraces this castle. Well, I'll tell you. It's because of the spell he put on my Prince."

"Spell?"

"The spell he put on my fiancé the second Yami laid eyes on that wretched boy. The spell that even the Prince doesn't know about yet. But I know it's on him. I saw it in his eyes that day. Those ruby eyes practically glowed. **That's **why I hate that little monster."

Adrianne didn't know what Lady Anzu was talking about, but she knew that her Mistress would stop at nothing to destroy that spell.

\\\

Prince Yami entered his servant's room. Yugi was peacefully sleeping with a smile on his face. Whatever anger or hatred Prince Yami still had welded up inside of him melted like ice on the hottest day when he saw that little angel.

Deciding to try to break Yugi's fever, Prince Yami ran to the washroom and wetted a towel with cold water. Running back to the room, the Prince placed the cloth on Yugi's hot forehead. Yugi made a happy noise in his sleep and squirmed closer to the Prince, causing a visible blush to capture that bronzed face.

Yugi was so beautiful. In his sleep, while awake, it didn't matter. What did matter was that Yugi got better soon enough for the Prince to enjoy that warm aura. Those hypnotizing, gem-like eyes; that warm smile from those rosy lips that the Prince wanted.

Those lips the Prince now had captured within his own.

After Prince Yami separated his lips from his servant's, he realized what he had done. Shock clouded the Prince's eyes as he ran from the room into his own and belly flopped onto his bed.

"Why," he whispered. "Why did I do that? I…I can't kiss other men! It's against Moral Law!"

But still, those warm, soft lips the Prince just had the pleasure of tasting. Oh, how sweet they were. A mix of vanilla and warm milk, of clouds and sugar; how much the Prince wanted more of those lips; of his servant!

The Prince shot up. He knew now. He knew why he didn't, nor will he ever, love Anzu though she was the most beautiful woman in the country. He knew why he was so over protective of his little servant.

"I love him" Prince Yami whispered, a smile on his lips. "I love Yugi."

* * *

me: now he knows!

YAMI: but i've always loved my hikari!

me: (sigh) Yami, have fun in the F-Closet

YAMI: you're smart today! (takes Yugi into F-Closet)

me: idiot. anywho, i'm gonna ask this again, and this is the final time. should i change my pen name? it's a simple yes or no question people! here are the candidates: **Mrs. A to C **-or- **A.C. Marafuji-Mouto-chan. **just tell me which you like better and whether i should change or not. kay? kay. see ya next time!


	7. dreaming in the darkness

**DMHPluv: thank you. i like hearing that comment**

**frogger666: one ACMMC. you thought it was funny? (shrugs)**

**dragonlady222: one no change. it's not a real spell. Anzu just calls it that. and no, she is totally evil. and read the end of chapter 5 again please**

**Mystical Blue Bull: thank you. you got some good stuff too**

**Elektra 107: two ACMMC**

**Pugy: please get your stories done sooner! i love them! and that's two no change**

**Yami Val: thank you. enjoy the chappie!**

**Kyo lover with little sanity: thank you my bowing fan!**

**GerardYuroshi: you are? (sniffle) thank you for adding me to your faveorites!**

**Warrior Nun: yes, so awesome! three no change**

**angelofdeath: yay!**

**spidy007: i'm glad you like fluff, because you will be getting depressing fluff soon. and ac stands for my first two initials. isn't it great!**

**KainMcDonnellsgirl: im glad you like it!**

**(read old disclaimers!)**

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Prince Yami peered through cracked doors into his servant's room, watching Yugi as he slept peacefully during the dark night. It had been over a month since the Prince had admitted his love for Yugi to himself. Since then, the Prince's love had deepened to the point where he couldn't look at Yugi without having at least the smallest pain in his heart at the fact that Prince Yami could never have Yugi in his arms. Never to have that true feeling of love the Prince wanted so much.

Prince Yami yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't slept in a good week. Whenever Prince Yami fell asleep recently, he would dream of him and Yugi doing something. Whether it was making out or making love, the Prince was disgusted at how provocative and graphic those dreams got. The last one he had, which broke the last straw, had Yugi covered in thick layers of rich chocolate and Prince Yami slowly licking off every last bit of that mouth-watering substance, leaving Yugi naked and wanting more.

Prince Yami blushed and sighed at that memory. Such pleasure and horror filled those dreams. A small noise broke Prince Yami's thoughts, making him concentrate on only the person who made those sounds. Yugi.

\YUGI'S DREAM/

_Yugi basked in the glow of the sun and the grass. He heard a chuckle from behind. Sitting up and turning his head, Yugi saw his Master. _

"_Hello there, Little One" Prince Yami laughed. _

_Yugi stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry Master for slacking off!" Yugi said. When Yugi saw his Master's beautiful face again, the Prince was smiling happily. _

"_You still need to serve your punishment though" the Prince said, not even trying to sound angry._

_Yugi was confused. "What-?" Yugi started, but was cut off when the Prince tackled Yugi to the ground where they rolled down a soft hill in each other's arms. When the rolling stopped, Yugi kept laughing. The little servant looked up into his Master's eyes and found love and desire. _

"_Yugi," the Prince whispered, "I love you."_

_Yugi's heart burst with joy. "I love you too!" _

_The Prince smiled gently. He lowered himself down on Yugi, their lips millimeters apart. Then, the gap closed and the two enjoyed a beautiful, soul-searing kiss._

_When the Prince parted the kiss, that's when it happened. The Prince stood up and clutched his chest where his heart would be. _

"_Master?" Yugi questioned, getting up himself. Prince Yami's face was turning blue and his eyes were rolling back in his head. "MASTER!" Yugi called again, trying to ease his Master. _

_Prince Yami fell over in front of Yugi's feet. "Yugi" the Prince whispered his last words._

_The world that was once a paradise turned black and cold, the grass and plants died, clouds gathered up in the sky. _

"_What've you done!" cried Queen Mai as she ran up to her dead brother's side and placed his head on her lap. _

_Yugi backed away. "I-I didn't mean to-"_

"_Murderer!" the Queen shouted. "You did this on purpose you know that my brother would die! Murderer!"_

_Yugi's eyes swelled with tears. An invisible person grabbed the back of Yugi's throat and slammed the front of his body to a nearby withered tree. _

"_You're worthless!" they yelled in the boy's ear, just before a searing pain caused Yugi to cry out loud. "You're weak!" more pain. "You can't do anything!" Yugi felt his blood drip down his back onto his legs. "You're the cause of pain and misery!" Yugi stared with tear-filled eyes at Queen Mai and Prince Yami. "You're a murderer!" _

_More insults, more pain, more blood. "Weak little bastard" the person said as they dropped Yugi and the beating implement. A diamond stick with a wooden handle. _

\YAMI'S POV/

Prince Yami kneeled by Yugi who was whimpering and crying in his sleep. The Prince hadn't noticed until now, but Yugi had lines on his back. Thin little white criss-cross lines; like a spider's webbing.

No matter. Prince Yami rubbed circles onto Yugi's back, calming the boy down significantly with his touch. Yugi stopped whimpering and crying. Smiling, Prince Yami kept rubbing Yugi's back until…

"Master? What are you doing up so late?" Yugi asked. His sparkling amethysts were half-lidded and full of sleep.

"Yugi, well, I couldn't sleep, and I heard you having a nightmare, so I decided to calm you down" Prince Yami said.

Prince Yami hoped that Yugi would be too tired to realize that he was lying. "Good night Yugi. I'm sorry for waking you" Prince Yami said as he walked over to the door.

"Wait, Master." Prince Yami turned around. "Maybe you could sleep with me tonight? I mean, in case I have another nightmare?"

Prince Yami blushed, and before he could think of anything, he was lying down next to Yugi on Yugi's floor-mat bed. Prince Yami was facing Yugi, who was looking shy even though he was still really sleepy. Yugi snuggled closer to the Prince, who wrapped his arms around the little servant. "Good night, Master" Yugi whispered before falling asleep. Something the Prince couldn't do, lest who knows what he'd do.

\YUGI'S POV/

The next morning, Yugi woke up at his regular time to find the Prince hugging him. The servant sighed in content at how warm his Master's chest was and how healthily his heart beat.

"Good morning, Little One" Prince Yami greeted.

Yugi looked up into his Master's face to see sleepy ruby eyes that contained bags under them. "Master, didn't you sleep at all last night?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Prince Yami shook his head.

Yugi's eyes widened. Was it because of him? Yugi must've done something last night to keep his Master awake. Yugi mentally reprimanded himself for being so stupid. "Master, you need your sleep. I'll wake you up when you need to start getting ready for your meeting." With that, Yugi ran out of the room to start his morning duties.

\\\

A knock on the door stopped Yugi from whatever he was currently doing. The small servant walked over to find the Queen standing in front of him with a kind smile. Yugi bowed immediately and kept his position as Queen Mai walked into the chambers. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning Yugi" Queen Mai said as she took a flower out of a vase and took in its scent. "Is my brother about?"

Yugi answered, "Yes, Your Highness. He's in his room, preparing for your meeting for the day."

The Queen smiled kindly again and said, "Thank you Yugi. You're such a help."

Yugi nodded doubtfully as the Queen walked into her brother's room.

\YAMI'S POV/

Prince Yami rubbed his blood-shot, drooping eyes and yawned. It was going to be torture to go through that stupid meeting. As the Prince put on his cape, backwards might I add, he looked to his doorway and saw his older sister with a look of worry on her face.

"Yami, what's the matter, you look like you haven't slept for days!" Queen Mai exclaimed, her golden hair bouncing up and down as she ran towards her brother.

_That's because I haven't_, thought the Prince. He wasn't in enough of a right mind to answer anyone.

The older woman guided Prince Yami towards his bed and sat him down upon it, saying something in some incomprehensible language that sounded like slurred English. Next thing he knew, Prince Yami found himself on his bed with Queen Mai rubbing her brother's forehead until he fell asleep.

\YUGI'S POV/

"Yugi" the Queen demanded of the small boy. Yugi looked up after bowing. "Yugi, I want you to make sure my brother gets plenty of sleep. He is not to leave his apartments for the rest of the day."

Yugi bowed again. "I understand Your Highness."

"Good boy!" Queen Mai said, patting Yugi on the head before leaving.

That comment and action made Yugi feel like a dog. But dogs were better than him, so Yugi basked in that feeling of being treated like an animal.

* * *

me: if you haven't realized by now, Yugi has little self-esteem. and in this chapter, you should know why he hates diamonds! next chappie shall be depressing, so get tissues ready. now, i leave you for my warm, comfy bed. later! 


	8. admitting the secrets

me: long time? ne?

YAMI:...long time...is that all you have to say?...

me: other than 'hi'?

YAMI: (turns red) WHAT TOOK YOU SO--

me: (punches Yami in the face) shut up!

**Magic Pyro Anabeil: **yay! im on your faves!

**dragonlady222: **yeah...that chapter was originally gonna have them admit, but that woulda been really long! yeah...kinda sad how Yugi feels that way...OH WELL! things shall end good once all is done for.

**Gerard Yuroshi: **me too! i think they are uber-duber-cooli-oh!

YUGI/YAMI: uber-duber-cooli-oh? OO

me: what do you expect, im thirteen!

**Warrior Nun: **here is more! yay!

**unseenwater: **basically, you are condemned to hell a thousand times over in this cuture...least in Azka. Creelan is a bit more hippish

**DHMPluv:** poor Yugi indeed

**Marcella Jole' Mercilee: **okay...um...girlfriend...Oo;

**Yami Kkwy: **how many people is that who asked about 'the spell'? to stop all questions, Anzu meant how Yami fell in love with Yugi at first sight! im sick of that question and if anyone asks me about it again, i shall shove it up your--

YUGI: be nice to the people ac!

**Anime WarriorSkye: **im glad you really like it!

**spidy007: **me ish happy you liked it!

**angelofdeath911: **well, the chapters are longer, causing my updates to become a little longer to happen. sorry! can only have one or the other, not both...

me: okay, on with the fic!

**see previous disclaimers, for i am too lazy to make up one that is witty at the moment...**

* * *

Yugi glimpsed into his sleeping Master's bedroom. He smiled anxiously and held a brightly colored bag closer to his naked chest.

_Please, let the Prince like my present_,Yugi begged silently to any god or goddess that was listening. He had worked really hard on making it by scratch. But…maybe Yugi shouldn't tell the Prince it was made by him. Maybe he should say that it came from Anzu.

Yugi stared at the paper with sorrow. Prince Yami and Lady Anzu really needed something, or someone, to bring them together. And it wasn't like Prince Yami saw Yugi as more than a friend. Another look into the room sent a dagger through Yugi's heart. It was against Moral Law to have sexual relations with the same sex. In fact, that was the first Law.

"_All men who engage in the unspoken pleasure – reserved only for marriage between one man and one woman – with another man shall bring the hatred and malice of those who rule from the sky upon the men's family."_

No other Law had that much at stake if violated. Sure, they couldn't participate in the unspoken pleasure but if they loved each other, which Yugi highly doubted, then they just might go that far without planning it.

Yugi pushed his morbid thoughts aside and walked into the next room. He really hoped his Master wasn't having a bad dream. It sounded that way from how much he was moaning.

\\\YAMI'S DREAM/

_Prince Yami walked in a room with no light except for the little beacon ahead of him. And in the middle of the beacon was the pale beauty. Prince Yami knelt in front of the beauty, which was kneeling on the floor with his arms raised by chains. A gentle, tan hand lifted the beauty's face so that they were looking into each other's eyes._

"_My Prince" the smaller one whispered._

"_My beauty" Prince Yami responded._

_The beauty's lip quivered a bit before his lips were smashed into the other boy's. Prince Yami placed a hand behind the beauty's head and another on his back. The Prince applied pressure so that the kiss deepened. The Prince licked the lips of the pale beauty, asking for the entrance he received almost immediately. _

_The more the two kissed the farther up the Prince's hand had gotten up the beauty's leg. Now, it was drawing circles on the beauty's thigh, going higher and higher. Now it was at his inner thigh and still ascending until, finally, the Prince's hands got to what they wanted to go._

\\\YAMI'S POV/

The Prince gasped as he opened his eyes. Those horrid yet beautiful dreams had struck again. The Prince wanted them gone, yet also wanted them to be real. Maybe that was why he hated them so much. They were real…but not real enough.

"Master?" a soft voice called.

Prince Yami turned his head to see Yugi standing there, a worried look on his face, his hands behind his back.

"Yugi" the Prince sighed. Thank goodness it was him.

"Are you alright Master? You were groaning in your sleep and I was worried about whether you were having a bad dream" Yugi explained.

The Prince blushed as he sat up. "It was nothing, really. Just an…odd dream…" Prince Yami said.

Yugi seemed relieved at his Master's reply. The small boy's face lit up with a smile that made the ice-blooded smile. "Master…well, I've something to give you."

Prince Yami sat up. "What is it Yugi?" Prince Yami could see the faintest blush cross his servant's face. Yugi seemed really shy as he pulled out a blue-and-silver bag with gold colored string tying the top together. "Who's this from?" the Prince asked as he noted how heavy the bag seemed.

Yugi hesitated for a moment. Then he looked at his Master happily as he said, "The kitchen servants did: to congratulate you on your engagement. They did their best getting the ingredients and making it the best they could. I even helped a little."

Prince Yami knew this couldn't have come from the kitchen servants. They had spies everywhere, knew everything that was going on. They most likely knew, even more than Mai who had an equal amount of distaste, that Prince Yami **did not **like, let alone love, that wretched girl who made flowers wilt at sight and birds give up their song forever at the simple sound of her voice. But still, Prince Yami did not say anything about how this couldn't be for his wedding. If it was it was most likely poisoned and had a note in it to feed it to Anzu.

Prince Yami untied the beautiful string and opened up the little bag. Inside were little chocolates, no bigger than the Prince's thumbnail and no taller than his finger. Prince Yami looked at Yugi whose eyes were anxious and worried at the same time. Prince Yami looked back at the chocolates. Yugi or the kitchen servants wouldn't poison him, and they looked really good. The Prince took out a chocolate and placed it in his mouth.

The Prince stopped. The chocolate was so good! It melted like ice on a hot day in Prince Yami's mouth. Its taste made him want more, but just enough to satisfy his need. It was light and fluffy in texture, making it so good to have it just sit on his tongue as the Prince's saliva melted it slowly so that his taste buds could take in every bit of deliciousness the candy released.

"Do you like it?" Yugi asked.

"This is probably the best thing I have ever tasted…" Prince Yami whispered.

_Yugi made this. I know it. Only an angel such as him could make something so pure_, the Prince thought. His little servant, no, his love, made everything so perfect. The days seemed cooler with him around; the nights shorter; the unbelievable responsibility of each day with a country riding on Prince Yami's shoulders seemed like a tiny task when Prince Yami had Yugi to talk to.

Yugi was the image of perfection, the child of angels. He was too good for any puny mortal man or woman of this world.

That's when Prince Yami realized it. Yugi was good; too good for the Prince, at least. Prince Yami, for all his riches and status and power, Yugi was something he couldn't raise a torch to, a person who the Prince wanted so badly that it hurt. One of the few things or people that the Prince, or anybody for that matter, could never be able to say he held at night, Yugi close to his breast, being able to feel his angel's glowing radiance fill Prince Yami with peace and joy.

Prince Yami loved Yugi, but could not have him. For it was against everything that had been pounded into his head since birth. And if the Prince went against the Laws, his family, his country, Yugi would suffer. And none of them could suffer because of the Prince.

"Yugi" Prince Yami hissed, "get out."

Silence filled the room as Prince Yami's decision was made. If he could not have Yugi, than he must drive the lovely little one away. He must stop any romance between the two of them before anything gets out of hand.

"What?" Yugi confused voice asked.

"Get out now, Yugi." Prince Yami's hand clenched into a fist.

"I…I don't understand. Don't you like the chocolates?" Yugi asked, his voice now frantic.

Prince Yami couldn't look at Yugi. It would hurt too much. "Just leave."

"But…Master…"

Prince Yami raised his arm as he felt Yugi's touch on his arm. He meant to knock the hand away, what he did was worse than breaking every Law he had ever been taught.

The Prince's hand hit something sturdy that was covered by something soft. The sturdy thing had another sturdy thing on top of it, which was hit by the first thing. Prince Yami sat there, trying to figure out what he had hit. Then the things moved, and Prince Yami realized it.

"I-I'm sorry…M-Master. I-I shouldn't have disobeyed your orders. I shall leave now. I hope you enjoy your present" Yugi whispered in a flat, hurt voice.

Prince Yami didn't respond. He just let his hand lie in his lap. The hand that had struck Yugi.

\\\YUGI'S POV/

As Yugi walked out of his Master's bedroom, he could only think one thing: _He found out._

_He found out…and now he hates me. I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut when I said that I helped. But...it's not like regretting my idiocy is going to help._

Yugi closed the door and just stood there, stock still. How could he think that anything other than friendship could be spawned between the two of them? And even then it was probably a stretch. But actual love…it would be easier to believe that Yugi was actually lost Baeytian royalty!

Yugi felt tears prick at his eyes, an onslaught of memorized words coming at him hard and fast.

"_Are you crying!"_

_Y-Yes…yes I am…_

"_Why should I even care if a pathetic, worthless use of flesh cries?"_

"_Useless little bastard."_

"_Pain, misery, that's all you'll ever be good for!"_

Pain; memory pain that had been embedded in Yugi's psyche just like the wounds were embedded into his back; memory pain that would only stop rearing its head when the scars disappeared; the memory pain that caused Yugi's knees to buckle under him, caused him to become as small and quiet as he possibly could.

\\\YAMI'S POV/

It took Prince Yami a few minutes to realize that he was no crouching at his doorway, slightly ajar from when Yugi failed to close it completely. He stared broken heartedly at the small lump crying before him.

Yugi was on his knees, bent over, covering his mouth with both his hands as if to keep the sobs that escaped his throat from becoming heard. His bare back reddened, making the thin scars more visible.

Prince Yami's heart fell through the floor and onto a cutting board where it was hacked to pieces. Little Yugi…the one Prince Yami wanted to hold and protect so much, wanted so much to have lay next to him in the middle of the night, wanted so much to just love that wonderful boy that was too good for the measly little Prince. Prince Yami couldn't stand it; he had caused his secret love such horrible pain. Pain that was probably irreversible, pain that had probably ruined the little relationship for the rest of time, pain that could only be created by the betrayal of the person closest to you.

"M-M-Master?"

Prince Yami was clinging onto Yugi for dear life, his tears falling from his tan face onto Yugi's pale neck. Increasing the hold of his little servant's middle and smelling his gorgeous silk-soft hair, Prince Yami told Yugi everything.

"Please…Yugi…don't cry. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me. I would never do anything to you on purpose. I…I love you too much, Yugi. I-I love you…I couldn't sleep because of my dreams about you. Those dreams, I want them to happen. I want you and me to be lovers, Yugi. I want you to be the one I marry…not Anzu…you…"

Things went silent. Prince Yami could feel his heart pounding in his chest, waiting for Yugi to give an answer. An acknowledgement that he did hear the Prince's confession and either agreed or disagreed with it.

The Prince got his answer…in the most devastating way possible.

Yugi removed the Prince's arms from his torso and started to walk away.

Prince Yami couldn't believe it. Yugi rejected him, completely and totally rejected him. Thoughts passed through Prince Yami's head like lightning. Yugi not talking to Prince Yami ever again, not giving him that golden smile that the Prince worshipped and adored so much; Anzu finally getting her nicely manicured nails into Prince Yami and the kingdom; Prince Yami living half-dead for the rest of his life from this ultimate rejection, numb to everyone and everything except the pain left in his beating heart.

Such a horrible future…one that could only be stopped in a road most wouldn't take. The road that took the former King after his precious wife had disappeared. The road that Prince Yami was sure to take: the Road of Death.

\\\YUGI'S POV/

His Master loved him, wanted them to be together. And Yugi wanted to be with his Master too, to love and to hold, to be with always. But Yugi loved his Master too much to let him into Yugi's cursed life. The only meaningless, worthless life; his life that even the gods hated considering Yugi's many prayers to end it as quick as possible. He didn't care if it was by slow, painful torture or being burned alive, Yugi just didn't want to take his own life.

But…maybe…maybe his life wasn't completely worthless. The Prince loved him. He said so. And worthless people aren't loved by others.

But this could still be a horrible trick that the Prince was playing so that he could just torture Yugi for being in love with him. Yugi doubted this, but still, couldn't there be just the smallest chance?

Yugi turned towards his Master. The once vivid eyes were practically lifeless and shallow. Tears streamed silently down Prince Yami's cheeks as rivers did after a rain. But…the Prince was strong. Strong people don't cry. Only the weak. So…why would he cry…unless…

\\\YAMI'S POV/

Prince Yami felt hands on either side of his face and warmth over his lips. He looked to see Yugi's face right in font of his own. Prince Yami closed his eyes and smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's body, making the kiss they shared deeper and more passionate.

* * *

me: awww...they finally did it!

YUGI: it's gonna go downhill from here, isn't it?

me: mmm...yeah...but after a lime session

YAMI: lime...

me: you know what i say at this point, so do it! later!


	9. extra chapter: answers to your questions

This chapter is for all those who are confused. I am sick of answering your questions and I am writing this so you shall stop and leave me alone! I shall explain things like why Anzu doesn't like Yugi, the Moral Laws, and things I think yall aren't grasping.

**1) Why Anzu doesn't like Yugi:**

Anzu doesn't like Yugi because she knows that Yami loves Yugi. She is a jealous and conceited woman, if you haven't already realized it, and does not want her fiancé taken away from her. The spell she has referred to earlier is a poetic term for the love that started when the two locked eyes for the first time.

**2) Baeyt**

Baeyt is a "mythical" country that was made up by poets from Azka and Creelan. It's like their version of Eden. Whether or not it exists has yet to be determined. You shall find out more about Baeyt in the sequels (for, yes, there are sequels)

**3) The Moral Laws**

The Moral Laws are like the Ten Commandments, except there are more and they are much stricter. If I ever type the word _laws _with a capital "L", then it means I am referring to the Moral Laws.

**4) Accepting Gay Relationships in Azka**

Pretty much, if you're gay in Azka, it'd be like a Catholic in the Middle East. You'll be condemned, and you will most likely die. In fact, if you betray any of the Moral Laws in Azka, you'll be condemned and most likely die. In Creelan, though, you really could get away with pretty much defiling every minor Moral Law as long as it doesn't go against the actual laws. And you can be married to the same gender in Creelan as well. They're a country of hippies.

Now, if you have questions that can not be easily answered by reading this fun little chapter, I'll answer them for you. If they can, read above and make my life easier. I hope you enjoy _Unspoken Pleasure_.


	10. they strike

me: yay! i finattly have updated all my stories!

YAMI: and it's about time!

me: sorry! i was on my mini vacation!

YAMI: vacation from what?

me: why should i tell you? you're never nice to me!

YAMI: you're never nice to ME!

me: you're so cruel! TT.TT

YUGI: Yami, how could you make A.C. cry like that? you're horrible!

YAMI: b-but...

YUGI: there, there, A.C. i will make Yami pay

YAMI: how?

YUGI: no sex for a week!

YAMI: OO...NOO!

**spidy007: yep, they kissed, finally**

**frogger666: no, im not gonna have yugi die. and this SHALL have a happy ending, so do not fear!**

**Yuugi and Atemu: you love my story? thank you!**

**dragonlady222: yes, our poor abused Yugi. abused for his entire life. mentally, physically, and emotionally. but Yami makes everything better for sweet widdle Yugi!**

**DMHPluv: brillliant!**

**GeraradYuroshi: a lime! a lime! a limey-limey-lime!**

**AnimeWarriorSkye: your welcome. im glad it helped**

**DaakuKitsune: yes! Hippieland! lets go to Hippieland where the sodas are laced with LSD and the candy is made of rock!**

**Marcella Jole' Mercilee: oh, no problem...it was just weird. ; anywho...umm...i guess just because having multiple souls in one body is a pervert's heaven...**

**Mae Rose: thats weird. that ususally happens if you've already reviewd the chapter**

**lifluvanime: you missed my ficcies? awwww...im glad you liked the chappies!**

YAMI: please Yugi...just a day! two day? three? just not a whole week!

YUGI: keep acting like this, and it's two weeks!

YAMI:...you did this A.C.!

me: oh boy...(runs) start ficcie please!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. if she did, then Yami wouldn't be Egyptian, he'd be Greek**

YAMI: why Greek?

me: cause i'm better with Greek stuff than Egyptian

* * *

Prince Yami was in a fairly good mood that day. It was three months after he and Yugi had shared their first kiss together and the day after they first made love. It was bliss, that night. Yugi was so forceful, the Prince didn't care that he was on the bottom first, he just wanted his little angel near him. Unspoken pleasure was just as wonderful as the Prince imagined it. Though he hust a little the morning after, it was a pleasureable hurt. And Yugi looked so peaceful they way he laid there in the Prince's bed. He looked happy. The Prince would've done anything to keep that moment in time. He wanted to lay there with his servant for all of eternity.

Unfortunately, being a prince includes having responsibilities Prince Yami could never get out of. So the Prince had to leave his servant, but not without a kiss and a goodbye. Yugi couldn't read, so the Prince couldn't leave a note. But he made sure that the meeting was as fast as possible that day. So he could get back to his Yugi.

The Prince entered his chambers and called out to his servant. "Yugi, I'm back." No answer. _He must still be asleep_, the Prince thought. He smiled and etered his bedroom. A smell hit his nose. It was a mixture of two smells. The faint wafts of the cum he and Yugi produced the night before, and the sting of a more metalic one. One that came from the unconsicous form lying out on the balcony.

"YUGI!"

\\\\\

"Adrianne?" Lady Anzu asked when she entered her apartments to see her servant standing there doing nothing. "I thought I told you to spy on the little monster."

"You did, ma'm. It's just...I have terrible news" Adrianne said while bowing to her Mistress.

Lady Anzu felt something squeeze her insides. "Yes?"

Adrianne stood up straight and diverted her eyes. She had a pillow from Lady Anzu's bed in her hands. "Ma'm, last night, your fiance and his servant...they...it's too horrible to say."

"What did they do, Adrianne?" Lady Anzu asked, gripping her younger servant's shoulders. "What did they do?"

Adrianne looked sickened and about to throw up. She tightened her grip on the pillow. "Unspoken pleasure" she whispered. It felt like muck in her mouth.

Lady Anzu's eyes widened. "Y-You saw them..."

Adrianne nodded her head and held up the pillow.

"That lying hypocrit" Lady Anzu whispered. She snatched the pillow from Adrianne's hands. "That lying, adulterous, hypocrit!" she said, more loudly this time. "How **dare** he? Does he **care **for his family? His country? **Me**?"

Lady Anzu was grinding the pillow in her hands. A split had appeared in one of the seams. "Adrianne, we **must** do something about this!"

"I already have."

The Lady looked over to her servant, who had an evil grin on her face. "I caught that servant off-guard. He won't be pursuing any romance with His Royal Highness for a while now. Or else he'll get much worse."

Lady Anzu still looked and was angry. "That's a nice idea Adrianne, but the Prince'll just go to his sister. You'll get banished."

"But if he went to his sister, wouldn't the reason why he was so upset over his servant just getting a small beating be questioned. Then the truth to his feelings would be revealed." Adrianne leaned her back against a near-by wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

Lady Anzu smirked. "Oh, I get it. If he does that, then the truth to how he is an adulterous, lying, hypoctrit will be revealed." The Lady looked at her pillow. "Excellent." Lady Anzu wrung the pillow tighter. "That servant has pushed his luck over the edge. I swear, if I ever get my hands on him, he will suffer the most horrible death ever experienced." The Lady ripped the pillow in half. Adrianne gulped down her fear. That pillow was pretty thick.

* * *

me: this chapter was lemon-scented

YAMI: why didn't you put up the lemon chapter!

me: i wanted to keep it the T rating. and i wanted to go on with the story. i spent too much time away from it...

YUGI: Adrianne beat me up?

me: yeah...now the plot thickens. what will happen if Yugi doesn't stop being with Prince Yami? how will Prince Yami respond? why am i asking you? anyway, if you have any theories, send them to me. i want to laugh at how wrong they are! or how right.

YUGI: review and read!

me: see yall later!


	11. a decision is made

me: hello peoples!

YUGI: we're back!

me: and i finally know where this story is going

YAMI: didn't you always know?

me: yeah, but i was a bit...stuck on whether or not i should just do this chapter, or do everything in the rough copy. i decided to shorten it.

YUGI: that was kinda smart

me: yeah. in this chapter, we find out a little bit more on Yugi's history. a little, not everything, that's for the last, three chapters, which are coming soon people

YAMI: then the fic will be over?

me: yeup. theni can work on the sequels!

YUGI: yay!

YAMI: NO!

me: ah, shut up Yam-Yam!

YAMI: Oo...ergh...Yam-Yam?

**dragonlady222: thank you**

**lifluvanime: you're engaged? YAY! congrats! (happy clap) and yes, they do need to die. slowly and painfully. at least Anzu does. i need to keep adrianne around**

**spidy007: yeah. short. so's this one. but its a chapter none-the-less**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: i can tell ya why. ones a jealous bitch, the other serves her needs**

**frogger666: well, if you really want me to (ties rope around Anzu) this shall be fun. (lights match)**

**GerardYuroshi: Yugi got beat up by Adrianne. and i like cookies! cookies are yummy! and no worries, longer chapters are on the way**

**Marcella Jole' Mercilee: that made you cry that much? wow**

**Warrior Nun: yeah! now you're talkin! (throws Anzu on bed of asps)**

**Ryou's Twin Sister: maybe. maybe not. i like twists in my stories, so you never know whats gonna happen**

**Nekosune: yay! cookies and pocky! (glomps) really? that sounded suspicious? Yugi was just making a point**

**Anime WarriorSkye: this is a good plotline? awww...thank you!**

**The Black Angels Red Rose: a lot of people probably thought i died**

**Spicey Babe: yeah, people like the beginnings and endings. and im not telling you**

**Magic Pyro Anabeil: chalk one up to the midgits! w00t!**

me: aaaannnndddd...START FIC!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she owns the plot though. and she will sue yo ass if you take it away from her**

* * *

"Yugi, we have to do something" Prince Yami whispered to his small lover. He stroaked Yugi's cheek while a protective arm was covering one of Yugi's bandaged arms. Yugi stared at the Prince's muscular chest. He didn't want to do anything. That might mean revealing their love affair, and that might end two different ways. One way might be Yugi being taken away from his beloved, either by death or banishment. The other way was that they both would be banished. Both ways were painful to the little servent.

"I don't want to do anything. I don't want you to feel the pain of the punishment" Yugi responded quietly. A rustle of sheets from underneath the boys told of Prince Yami's actions to come closer to his servent.

"Yugi," Prince Yami whispered, savoring the name on his tongue, "we have to bring the person who hurt you to justice. They must be punished for having beaten you." Prince Yami nuzzled his nose deeper into the soft mane of his love. He breathed in the savory flavor of honey and milk. He could get drunk off of Yugi. Everything about the little servent was intoxicating.

\\YUGI'S POV/

Yugi felt the tears fall down his face. He thought he had found actual happiness. So far, his life was pretty much meaningless. Serving others was the only thing Yugi knew what to do, and he didn't think he did that very well. Out of all the beatings he had through his life, he learned that nothing was ever good enough for the people he served. And that once your usefulness was over, you were given away to be bought by another person who would deal with you until they got tired of you, and it was back to market. Yugi remembered why he was sold the last time.

\\FLASHBACK/

Yugi stood up from the white marble floor. His legs were shaking and his arm was on fire from the pain of the cut his Mistress had given to him with one of the broken shards of the vase Yugi was directed to keep an eye on. He was instructed by one of his Master's friends to go and get him something, and when Yugi returned the vase was in shambles and his owner's son was standing there with a ball in his hand. The child blamed Yugi when his mother came back, and Yugi was cut with one of the peices. The wound extended from his shoulder to his elbow and it caused a lot of blood to excape from his body. He was then told to immediately pick up all the shattered peices, and if a single drop of blood was found on the floor, Yugi would be severly punished.

"Well," Yugi's Mistress said as she came to inspect the scene, "you are done faster than I thought." Yugi was on his knees by now, head on the floor in a respective bow. "Stand" instructed the woman. Yugi did so, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. "What is this?" Mistress asked, pointing to a red mark on the floor. Yugi gulped. His blood was lying on the floor where he was just kneeling. "It's blood!" The woman took Yugi's arm and squeezed. Her hand was right where the wound was, so it hurt like hell. "I told you no blood on my floor!" The woman squeezed harder. Yugi couldn't help but whimper from the pain. "You know what happens when you disobey direct orders?" Yugi shivered and shook his head. The woman dragged the smaller boy down the hall. She opened a door and threw Yugi inside it. "This is what happens!" She slammed the door.

The room was pitch-black. Yugi couldn't see anything. He had heard about this room from some of the conversations the other slaves had. He had never talked to the other slaves, so he always had to eavesdrop. This was the Dark Room. Slaves were kept here for a week at the least before returning to their work or being sold. Yugi felt his heart race and his limbs shake. He didn't want to be in there. Yugi curled into a little ball. He shut his eyes and started to cry.

\\END FLASHBACK/

After a week, Yugi was sold. At the market, the pretty ladies with the sparkling jewelry saw him and decided to buy him. Then Yugi came to be the Prince's servent. The ex-slave loved being here with Prince Yami. He never wanted to leave his side. But, Yugi was cursed. He was cursed by the sole fact that he was a useless thing that lived among the worthy. And a cursed thing like him should never be happy. It's just a rule of the universe.

"We have to tell them Yugi" Prince Yami's voice broke through the other boy's thoughts. "If we don't, then you'll just keep getting hurt."

"But," Yugi whispered, "what about your kingdom? Queen Mai has yet to marry, and if you give up your inheritance to the throne, then Lady Anzu's family will get their hands on it!"

"I don't care" Prince Yami responded. "I'd give up my kingdom a thousand times over as long as it meant you would be safe."

Yugi felt more tears stream down his face. _He would do that...for me?_ Yugi thought. He kissed his lover's forehead. "I love you, my Prince."

Prince Yami pulled Yugi closer to him. "I love you too, my angel."

Yugi felt his heart tear.

* * *

me: and that's the chapter! a little bleh, yes, but it's better than nothing

YAMI: i have a bad feeling

me: that's the thing Yam-Yam!

YAMI: WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT!

me: cause it's fun to call you Yam-Yam.

YUGI: review and read!

me: see ya next time!


	12. false claims

me: yay! it's the new chapter!

YUGI: hooray! now we only have 4 chapters left!

YAMI: joy! absolute joy!

me: what? that it's almost over?

YAMI: (nods)

me: you don't like it?

YAMI: no. no i do not

me: you're a poop head!

**dragonlady222: yes he has. just wait until you see what his parents did**

**Marcela Jole' Mercilee: awww. thank you! do you want a Kleenex?**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: thank you! im glad to know that!**

**frogger666: well, if you feel that way (pulls out mace and chains) **

**Warrior Nun: w00t! yay! that's what i'm goin for!**

**The Black Angels Red Rose: ah, this one is longer. it'll make up for the last one. and it's not my engagement. im a bit too young. **

YAMI: about 4 years too young

**Anime WarriorSkye: yes. there shall be the biggest Anzu bashing in the last chapter!**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: thank you. i like cute**

**Spicey Babe: oh yes. he is soooooo loyal**

**lifluvanime: yes. he wants to be with Yami, but his heart just won't let someone he loves get hurt. and i am up to much mischeif, as you shall learn this chapter. oh, and The Black Angels Red Rose congrats you as well!**

**spidy007: yes. short. i like short. keeps them coming back for more**

me: okay, so this chapter, we are starting off with a minor history of Prince Yami's parents i.e. what happened to them

YAMI: what happened to them?

me: read, stupid. then we shall finish off our luvely entree with a nice dallop of chocolate angsty goodness

YUGI: chocolate angsty goodness?

me: yes, because chocolate goes good with angst! so, let's start the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she does own the plot. so if you see it on the shelf of a Barnes and Nobles one day, you'll know who wrote it**

* * *

Prince Yami strided down the richly decorated halls slowly. He wanted to take in every last detail of his home before he left. Today was the day that he was going to his sister. To tell her about his love affair with Yugi. He was going to be adamant. If Yugi was banished, the Prince would be banished alongside him. If Yugi was to be beheaded, there better be two axemen waiting for them. Prince Yami took in a deep breath.

He doubted that Queen Mai would be so cruel as to behead her younger brother and his lover. Especially after the death of their parents. Prince Yami stopped walking and stared at the wall. It was painful to think about his parents' deaths. At least, his father's death and his mother's kidnapping; but her captors wouldn't keep her alive this long, so the thought of her being dead wasn't a far stretch of the imagination. It wasn't long ago that the Prince and his family would take picnics in the Castle Garden. Trips down to the shore, even if there were also diplomatic reasons for being there, were full of laughter and joy.

Prince Yami continued his walk to the Meeting Hall. He couldn't think about it. He couldn't. If he did, the Prince would break down. But, the harder he tried, the more the Prince thought about his parents. How his mother would always come in at night and sing him and Mai to sleep. How his father would carry the Prince over his shoulder like a heavy sack. How his mother would always be so kind and curteous. How his father had a temper at the right times and a boistrous laugh the rest of the time.

How in love they were.

Prince Yami remembered how changed his father was when his wife disappeared so suddenly.

\\Flashback/

"Mai, what's wrong with Daddy?" Prince Yami questioned his 13-year-old sister.

The blonde girl turnde around and "shushed" her 8-year-old brother. "Something happened to Mommy" Princess Mai whispered into her brother's ears.

"WHAT!" Prince Yami screamed. Princess Mai covered her ears and her brother's mouth. Prince Yami was able to break free of his sister's hold though, and ran into his father's room.

"Yami, wait!" Princess Mai called out to Prince Yami.

The King stared blankly at the little boy that was running towards him. "Yami?" he murmured gently. Yami grabbed ahold of his father's pants and tugged on them. "Mai said Mommy's not here! She's wrong, right? She's just making up another story, right?" The King looked away from his youngest child. "Right?" Prince Yami asked again, tears coming to his eyes when his father refused to answer. The King looked down on his son, tears in his own eyes. He picked up Prince Yami and gently rocked in the chair he was sitting in.

"She is gone, Little Prince" the King told his son. Prince Yami could tell that there was heartbreak in his father's voice. "But, she'll be back soon. She'll come and visit soon, and we will all be able to see her. I promise."

\\End Flashback/

Two more years passed before the former King was found dead with a bottle of poison near his bed and a note saying how he couldn't be without his precious Queen. And that Mai would become the sole monarch of Azka.

Prince Yami wiped away a tear. Mai was chosen over him becuase of her age and because she would be a strict yet gentle queen. So, for the next seven years, Prince Yami and Queen Mai gained the peoples favor and blessings. But, now, Prince Yami will scandalize his sister's reign. Having a family member that was in a love affair with the same gender would cause any family to completely cut that member off. They would become outcasts, hated by society, but ultimately happy. Because they got what they wanted out of life. The person they loved.

And if that's what will happen to Prince Yami and Yugi, then so be it. Yugi was worth it.

The great doors of the hall stretched up before the Prince. And with the doors, came the sound of screams, cries, and pain. Prince Yami hurried. What if they were under attack? He opened the doors with a slam. What he saw was worse than any attack scene. Lady Anzu was on the floor, Queen Mai holding her back and away from a lump that laid face-down on the floor. The lump moved towards the sound of the opened doors and revealed itself to the Prince. "Yugi" Prince Yami mumbled in horror.

Before Prince Yami could rush to the side of his young lover, Lady Anzu slammed into him. "Oh, dear Prince, why did you not tell us about this worm's horrid deeds toward you?"

"What?" Prince Yami mumbled. "It wasn't something you already knew?"

Lady Anzu stared straight into her fiance's face. She looked angry.

"Mai, what is this about?" Prince Yami asked his sister.

The blonde turned towards her little brother. "Your servant just admitted to how he forcefully slept with you" Queen Mai answered, using the formal form of speaking she was entitled to use in the Meeting Hall.

"What?" Prince Yami questioned quietly. He turned his gaze upon Yugi. He looked so small. The little angel that the Prince fell in love with on his knees, sitting on his legs, head downcast. _Yugi_, the Prince thought, _how could you? I was going to set us free. What are you doing?_

"Now, little one, explain to us your reasons for committing this horrid act" Queen Mai told Yugi as she kneeled in front of him.

Yugi raised his head, but didn't look into the Queen's eyes. "I love him" Yugi admitted. "He makes me so happy, so special. I've never felt that way because of any person in my entire life. So, one night, I drugged him and...and... I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do! He was just so kind to me! I never meant to do something so drastic!"

Prince Yami's heart broke and kept breaking. How could Yugi lie like that? Prince Yami wanted to say how he was lying, how he loved Yugi as well and how he let him make love with him. But, something kept the words in his throat. Something kept the Prince from coming to his lover's aid.

"Mai, this boy deserves the death penalty!" Lady Anzu chimed in. "Rape is an extreme crime, let alone the rape of a royal!"

_NO!_ Prince Yami thought.

"Anzu" Mai snapped, "**I **am the Queen, so **I **shall be the one to dole out punishment. And if you dare to speak out of turn, be prepared to live the rest of your life as an old spinster woman!"

Lady Anzu gulped and kept her mouth shut.

"She does have a point, Your Majesty" one of the councilmen said.

"The same goes to you two, but instead of a life without a spouse, you'll lead lives without tongues!" Queen Mai shouted at the men. They both shut up immediately. The blonde turned back to the boy in front of her. "And so, little servant, your punishment shall be eternal banishment."

Yugi looked back down at the floor. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Queen Mai!" Lady Anzu shouted. She let go of Prince Yami and stormed over to the Queen. "How could you let this boy go like that!"

"That is none of your business" Queen Mai retorted. "You are dismissed boy."

Yugi got up shakily and retreated to the little hall that led to the Meeting Hall. Prince Yami followed silently, leaving the two women who were screaming at each other. "Yugi" he said when he was in the hall. Yugi's eyes filled with tears. He ran up to Prince Yami and jumped into his lover's open arms. Prince Yami picked up the crying boy and took him back to his apartments.

* * *

me: and that's the end of the chapter!

YUGI: Oo

me: what's wrong with Yugi?

YAMI: aibou?

YUGI: why did i claim to rape him?

me: that is for the next chapter chibi ichi. now, review please!

YUGI: but i wanna know now!

me: oh fine! i'll tell you in two minutes

YUGI:) yay!

me: later!


	13. bath conversations

me: yay! it's the new chappie!

YUGI: yay!

YAMI: boo!

me: you're close-minded, Yami

YAMI: no, I just don't like this story

me: then you're one in a million, dude

YAMI: (sticks tongue out and pulls on eyelid)

me:(does the same)

YUGI: start the reviews!

**Dark Metal Angel of Destruction: i have updated. and thank you for telling me it's sad. i like sad stories. kinda why i made this**

**Black-Draner-1119: i know. MUWAHAHAHAHA! thank you, and here's the next chapter**

**Warrior Nun: NO! don't control that arm! that arm is trying to do charity.**

**spidy007: no! i shall never update!**

YAMI: this is the update!

**(sweatdrop)**

**dragonlady222: mmm...no good guess though!**

**Spicey Babe: cause I can**

**yamiyugi23: oh, don't worry. i'm sure you did everything fine. thank you for the compliments and adding me to your fave and-or watch list**

**Anime WarriorSkye: oh no, i'm all prepared. thanks for offering though!**

**The Black Angels Red Rose:you'll find out soon enough**

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: that's pretty thought out. you have to keep reading to find out though**

**Marcella Jole' Mercilee: OO y-yes ma'am...**

**SweetKatie97: no, i shall keep you hanging. for i am ebil like dat. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**yugixyamiyaoiilover: then keep reading and reviewing!**

me: y'know what?

YUGI/YAMI: what?

me: i forgot to do this before the reviews, but i want to tell all my fans that they have given me my first-ever 100+ reviews on a single story!

YUGI: (happy clap) yay!

YAMI: what do you see in this story!

me: therefore, i will do something special for the reviewers! i want you all to request something and the request that's the most popular shall be fullfilled! and with that...start fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she does own membership to the 100+ reviews club now**

* * *

Within the steam of the bath, there sat two figures. One bigger than the other; the smaller clinging to the larger like barnacles to a rock exposed to the sea. "Why did you do it Yugi?" the larger asked as he rubbed the smaller's back with a silk washcloth. The smell of roses hung in the air as Yugi looked sorrowfully into the ruby eyes of his Master and lover. They were sad as well.

"Because," Yugi whispered his reply, "I...I'm nothing compared to the safety of your kingdom."

"Mai has the kingdom under control. If we had told her the truth, than we would be riding on horseback out of the country. After that, we could live peacefully and happily. We could get married, we could," Prince Yami stopped talking when Yugi took hold of his tan neck and gently lifted himself up to the taller's eye height. Yugi had tears in his amethyst eyes.

"We could've done a lot of things, my love," Yugi said, his voice full of tears that he dared not shed. "But we can not complete them. Do you know why?"

Prince Yami felt anger boil up in his chest. "Yugi," he said loudly, "if you believe the status quo, if you believe we can not be together for the measly fact that I am of noble birth and you are a servant, than I will go back to Mai and--"

"That's not my reason!" Yugi shouted desperately. He pushed himself back from the prince and over to the other side of the bath. His shoulders were shaking and little whimpers could be heard from the pale beauty. Prince Yami swam up to the smaller. "I am sorry for accusing you of that, my sweet little angel" Prince Yami whispered onto Yugi's neck. He kissed the spot before putting his strong, dark hands on Yugi's shoulders and began to message the smaller. Yugi relaxed and laid his head on the side of tub. "P-Prince..." he whispered out.

Prince Yami continued to rub Yugi's shoulders. He pressed his face against the back of Yugi's head and inhaled the perfumed rose water in the soft locks of his love. Prince Yami stopped rubbing and turned his servant face-forward. Yugi's eyes were in a dreamy, detached state. Prince Yami smiled as he brought Yugi's forehead to his own. His palms rested on Yugi's cheeks and Yugi's long lashes moved over Prince Yami's skin as Yugi closed his eyes. Prince Yami gave his precious a small peck on the lips before pressing them for a longer amount, but still with the loving gentleness of that first peck. As the two seperated, Yugi whispered out his lover's name. "My Yugi" Prince Yami replied, his low voice even lower as he whispered. "My darling, my gem, please, we must go to Mai" Prince Yami whispered. Yugi pushed away again. "We can't!" he cried.

"Why not?" Prince Yami asked.

Yugi was silent. "B-Because...I'm just not worth it" Yugi whispered as tears fell into the water that the two males sat in.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Prince Yami asked. "You're worth everything to me."

"B-But...you're wrong." Prince Yami was shocked. Yugi almost never disagreed with him. "I'm not worth it. I'm a worthless use of flesh and blood. An eyesore to the world."

"No" Prince Yami said, trying to get Yugi to look at his face. Yugi wouldn't budge except for the tremblings that were convulsing his body. "You **are **worth it Yugi."

Yugi shook his head. "No." He tried to break free of Prince Yami's arms. "No, I'm not! I can't do anything! I'm just some stupid heap that was unfortunately born into a world that has no use for me other than to make others miserable!"

"You don't make others miserable, Yugi. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"But even when you say that I'm causing nothing but trouble!" Yugi yelled. Prince Yami let go of his struggling love, but Yugi didn't move. "I'm making you make a decision that will only end up in ruin. I've ruined your engagement. No one would believe you if you **did** tell the truth about what happened. They would only think that I made you or it could scandalize you and turn your people." Yugi took in shaky breaths. "I am nothing..." he said. "Nothing, but sorrow and misery." Yugi started to get out of the bath. "Prince--Master--I love you, with every last bit of my heart, soul, and body. That's why I can't let my cursed life destroy yours." And with that, Yugi ran out of the bathroom.

"Yugi!" Prince Yami yelled after his servant. The Prince lifted himself out and followed chase to Yugi. Prince Yami heard a door close. The taller, older man steadied his pace to a walk and stopped at the door to his servant's room. "Yugi, open the door, please" Prince Yami pleaded. He tugged on the door-opener. Nothing. He knocked on the door and pleaded. No movement.

Inside the room, Yugi was curled into a fetile position at the door. He shut his eyes tight and covered his ears. _Please Prince_, he pleaded within the confines of his mind,_ please, just go away. Realize that I am less than the scum on the streets. I am nothing more than the thing that must be hurt and shown as much misery as I have createad. Please, just go._

Prince Yami looked around the room. He went into his own. He sought his father's sword and, once found, gripped it tightly by the hilt. He walked back to the door of Yugi's room. He lifted the sword and swung it with all the strength he could muster. The top half of the door was cut off. Servant's doors were no more than the scraps of wood that was used to produce homes for those in need of government housing. It was weak and thin; easily cut down by a sharp object such as a sword.

Yugi hurried himself away from the sharp thing that had just broken his door. He looked up through the hole to see the Prince staring at him with sorrowful eyes. The Prince reached inside and unlocked the door, opened it normally and walked inside. The sword was left out by the entrance, leaving Prince Yami empty-handed until he reached his servant. He then lifted the light-as-a-feather boy and walked back to the wash room. Was both were placed back inside the bath, Prince Yami asked, "Who told you all those things?"

Yugi looked down at the bubbled. "My parents."

Prince Yami hugged his servant tight. He kissed Yugi's forehead. He comforted and said sweet nothings to the boy. And once Yugi was calm, Prince Yami made love to him.

* * *

me: eep! boy love!

YAMI: if doing it is what got us into trouble in the first place, than why are we doing it now?

me: cause you have nothing to loose now. okay peoples, there are 2-3 chapters left now. i may combine the last two chapters, making it 2, but there are 3 planned chapters. either way, story's almost over. and so the exciting conclusion shall be revealed!

YUGI: will Prince Yami be with LadyAnzu or me?

me: will i be cruel enough to do that?

YAMI: you are cruel enough to do that

me:...yeah...i am. review peoples!

YUGI: see ya later!


	14. day of banishing

me: okay...well...the line thingy isn't working, so...hello!

YAMI: so close...one chapter left!

me: yeup. then i can focus on finishing _Heartstealer _and KAiOW. oh, beleive me, that is an awesome thing to look forward to!

YUGI: i don't like this chapter

me: i betcha i'm gonna die after it too

YAMI: and i'd gladly do it

me: no way! stay the hell away from me! (runs)

**yamiyugi23: i dunno! i can be and i can't be mean at the same time! **

**yugixyamiyaoiilover: yeah, it's puzzleshipping...but they already got together didn't they? **

**Kyo lover with little sanity: kill someone? Oo;**

**dragonlady222: that was so bland. and you should know by now that Yugi has nill self-esteem**

**Warrior Nun: of course i wouldn't mind! Anzu is in the bathroom, getting rid of an unsightly blemish. AC-sensei. hmm...kawaii!**

**The Black Angels Red Rose: short? you thought that was short? and...uhm...okay scary looming lady**

**Anime WarriorSkye: yes...yes i am**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: sad yes. thank you!**

**spidy007: okay. thank you**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: yes. we know all that. **

**Marcella Jole' Mercilee: i dunno. you don't know me all that well**

**Spicey Babe: okay**

**wild4rose7cool: okay. will do!**

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: they have no idea! abusing their only child, selling him off into slavery at such a young age...or at all... BAKA PARENTS!**

me: okay, i have my protective dragon statue, so if anyone want to kill me, they have to get through my dragon!

YUGI: you really think someone is going to kill you

me: yes, yes i do. but still, start the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she will soon own a head stone though, thanks to her loyal readers**

----------------------------------

After their activities had moved from the bath to the bed and the Prince had fallen asleep after his duties as the one on top, Yugi quickly scurried into his own room. Lady Anzu had no need to spy on them anymore, right? Yugi hoped not. He was banished after all; sentenced to never see the one who he loved more than his own life. Lady Anzu should be doing what Yugi assumed she should: celebrating with her only loyal friend, her servant Adrianne. In fact, that was what Lady Anzu was doing, laughing and asking how Adrianna made Yugi talk. Adrianne just said she learned from the best, a.k.a Lady Anzu.

Yugi took climbed over the remaining half of the door. He looked around the little room. Bare except for the matt-bed and the tub he used for bathing. Yugi walked over to a heap of gray-ish colored clothes. The clothes he came in. The cloth that was tied around his feet was also still there, lying in a little pile, expected to never be used again. Tears flooded out of Yugi's eyes. He slipped on the rag he called clothing and the torn fabric he used to protect his feet when he traveled. When you're a slave being given to another family, you have to walk on your own lest you be dragged. Of course, that's all depending on the family. The Creelanian Queen and Princess were kind enough to give him a cage that was dragged by horses.

As Yugi finished tying on the torn, white fabric, he exited the tiny room, but not before looking around in it. It was the largest room he had in all his slave life. Most rooms he had were either smaller or had about ten or twenty other slaves in the room, making it crowded and hot. And Yugi was always pushed against one of the corners in the back. Prejudiced against by the other slaves who were jealous of his beauty and youth.

Yugi quietly snuck back into his Master's room and over to his bed side. Prince Yami looked so peaceful. Lips partly open; tan face free of stress; arms spread out, searching for the warmth of Yugi that once lied next to him. Yugi touched that beautiful face he loved so much. "My Prince," Yugi whispered, "please, forget about me. That'll make everything about my leaving so much easier. Please, please, dear Prince, forget about me and be happy with your soon-to-be bride."

Yugi stared at his love for a few seconds longer before turning around and walking away. This would be for the best, he told himself. This way, he would no longer be a burden and Prince Yami would have everything he deserves.

\\\\\

Prince Yami sat on his sister's right side. It was the day of Yugi's banishment, and this was the first time he could get to Mai since Yugi's punishment was dealt. Prince Yami had discovered Yugi being gone a few hours after his precious left. The Prince wished he'd gotten up earlier, than maybe he would've stopped Yugi, but he decided that wishing was for later and that he needed to find Queen Mai as soon as he could.

Queen Mai stood up and looked down on her subjects who had gathered before the castle. It was customary for the banished person to be shown before the citizens of the main city before their banishment. It was to humiliate and to let all know what the prisoner looked like if they dared to come back. Few who had been banished did come back and all of them were found and hunted down very soon afterwards.

"My loyal subjects," Queen Mai shouted to the crowd below, "a great wrong has been commited against my brother, your Prince Yami, by the boy who is to be shown to you." Queen Mai signaled to the gaurds below that it was time to let the prisoner come out. Prince Yami felt his heartbeat quicken. This was it. As the crowd riled up with the concept of someone doing wrong to their precious prince, Yugi was dragged out from an opening to the dungeons. Prince Yami's sweetheart was in shackles; arms tied behind his back and chains connected to his ankles. Yugi looked small, defenseless, and afraid. Prince Yami had to really focus on not crying or else he would completely loose all control over his emotions.

"This servant, named Yugi, has confessed to drugging and forcing himself upon my brother" Queen Mai announced. Another tradition: saying what the person did. It was another way to humiliate and warn the people of the criminal.

The crowd was stunned and disgusted. They became loud with anger. This little midget had touched their Prince. How dare he, a servant, even conceive of the Prince even liking that disgusting activity. "Silence!" Queen Mai shouted when the crowd became too loud. "Yugi, do you have anything to say?"

Yugi looked out to the crowd. He was quiet. Yugi wanted to say something, but what? He didn't want to use some used excuse, but telling the truth would only get his love in trouble. Yugi mulled over his final words and chose what he thought would be the best. "I love you, Prince Yami" he said simply. "I will never forget you." Something flew out of the crowd. Yugi only saw it for a second before it crashed into his forehead. With a cry of pain, Yugi went down to his knees. Tears were blending with blood that seeped from the wound created by the rock that hit him in the head. "Get him!"

"Settle down!" Queen Mai shouted. The crowd ignored her and charged at little Yugi. "Guards, do something! Quickly!" the Queen shouted. The gaurds went to work of fending off the rioting crowd. Yugi was lost in the mass of angry people.

Prince Yami leaned over the balcony rail. "No!" he shouted. He wasn't heard though.Queen Mai's commands to those below, the riot's yells, the clang of metal, the cries of pain and fear, and Lady Anzu's comments of "So violent" and the like. All blended into a sound so defening that the Prince eventually lost the ability to hear them at all. What he did hear was his servant. Yugi's voice rang in his ears. Memories that coupled Yugi's voice passed before his eyes.

_"My name is Yugi."_

_"Maybe you don't have to love her. You just have to respect her."_

_"...you're the best Master I've ever had."_

_"I...I'm sorry Master..."_

_"I love you Prince Yami."_

The Prince heard his sister call out his name before the world went dark.

-------------------------------

me: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	15. aftermath::the end::

me: (spazzes) last chapter! last chapter! last chapter! EEE!

YAMI/YUGI: (nervous sweatdrop)

me: people, it's the last chapter! aren't you happy? cause i certainly am!

YAMI: we can see that

me: really? oh well, start reviews!

**yugixyamiyaoiilover: a lot of people would like that. but i am the authoress and the authoress can do whatever she wants her her stories! hahaha! ha!**

**spidy007: really? but...i was expecting a death threat. someone has to give me my death threat. the GX fans are so much more violent than you are!**

**AnneBelle: yes. and i might have to ponder about that happy ending thing**

**Warrior Nun: to you and your inner demon's great displeasure, Anzu will not die. she kinda can't. **

**The Black Angels Red Rose: you're a bit spazzy about this story, aren't you?**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: yeah, but if you do that, Yugi might die. and i wish i knew what you were talking about, you geek**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: that's all you have to say? are you made of vanilla pudding or something?**

**dragonlady222: he won't**

**Spicey Babe: then keep reading, Babe!**

**Atemu Yugi Lover32: lotsa questions. and i wish i had thought up that falling off a balcony thing. that would've been awesome!**

YAMI: i'd die!

me: i know

YAMI: (angry glare)

me: hmmm...it's the last chapter. which will start right...now!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. she does own this, the last chapter to her most succesful fic to date**

me: (happy shrill shriek of happy joyousness)

--------------------

Prince Yami awoke within his room some unknown amount of time later. His nose was buried into the pillow that Yugi's head had laid on when they were making love. Prince Yami could smell the roses that stuck to his hair during the bath. He could still feel a dampness to it as well. Oh, how he wished he had done something. But it was too late. Yugi was dead now. Prince Yami curled into a fetus position. The crowd...it came straight at his little Yugi. And Yugi, his angel, he couldn't do anything. Blinded and chained, the boy couldn't run anywhere. Now he was most likely crushed. Pounded into the ground by the feet of the people Yugi was leaving Prince Yami for. So the Prince could protect them from the monarchy of a corrupt and selfish family. A family that would've gotten control if Lady Anzu and Prince Yami had married.

"Why?" Prince Yami asked the pillow. "Why Yugi? He was so young, and I...I..."

"Yami?"

The Prince faced the doorway. "Mai" he whispered feebly. The Queen strided over to her brother. She sat on the edge of his bed so that his back was to her. "Mai..." Prince Yami dared to ask, "is...is Yugi--"

"He's alive" Queen Mai said simply. "A gaurd was able to reach him before the crowd could. Yugi's got a nice cut on his forehead, but he'll survive."

Prince Yami gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness" he whispered out.

"Why should it be good?" Queen Mai asked. Prince Yami rolled over to the other side of his body. He gave his sister a quzzical look. Did she expect him to answer her, or was this a rhetorical question made to test her brother? Queen Mai wasn't expecting an answer, so she continued. "After all, he is your rapist. Shouldn't you be glad he isn't dead?" Queen Mai gave her brother an odd look. "You aren't that nice of a person."

"You know, don't you?"

Queen Mai smirked. "What do I know?"

She wanted Prince Yami to admit it. She wanted her brother to go through the agony and embarrassment of saying to his only living family that he chose to fullfill the forbidden unspoken pleasure and disturb two of the most sacred Laws. "You know that," this was it, he had to say it or loose everything, "that Yugi didn't drug and rape me. You know that I chose to, and that Yugi and I were lovers."

Queen Mai looked away. Maybe she didn't know. Maybe she was suspecting Prince Yami to admit to another crime. That maybe **he **had raped **Yugi**, not the other way around. But, when Queen Mai looked back at her brother, she had a smile on her face. "Yes, that is what I know."

Prince Yami's eyes went wide. "How...why...when did you--"

"My dear brother" Queen Mai said as she stood up and walked over to the other side of Prince Yami's bed. Prince Yami rolled over again to face his sister. "My dear, naive little brother." She turned and smiled at him again. "I have spies everywhere. All royal women do. It's a law amongst us."

"So...why didn't you tell me you knew?" Prince Yami asked.

"Becuase you would have denied it" Queen Mai said. She was right, Prince Yami would have denied any and all realtionships between him and Yugi except for one of friendship. "I also wanted you to admit it to me. I wanted to know that you could trust me as I do you."

"But, how could you trust me if you knew I was being adultrous?" Prince Yami asked.

"You're not married, are you?" Queen Mai asked.

Prince Yami couldn't beleive what his sister had just said. Even before marriage, being with another was adultrous. "But...but the Moral Laws state--"

"The Moral Laws," Queen Mai said, "are not meant to be taken as seriously as they are. Most were not even made until five hundred years after the original ones." The blonde woman looked at her brother seriously. "Unspoken pleasure is a concept, dear brother. One of the few original Moral Laws. All it stated, when first mentioned, was that it should only be practiced by 'those with the capacity to truly understand the responsibility of love and it's concequences.' "

Prince Yami didn't understand, and stated so. Queen Mai giggled for a second. "All that means is that one should only create unspoken pleasure only if they are able to commit to the other person. Now tell me," Queen Mai stared at her brother, "are you able to commit to Yugi?"

Prince Yami nodded. "Yes. For Yugi, I would go beyond the end of the world if it would prove to him my love. I would give up my life for him. I would," Prince Yami sighed, "I am willing to give up my birthright for him. But, they Laws also state that 'men can not love men as men should love women.' "

"Those silly ammendments" Queen Mai said. "They do nothing but cause trouble for all those who want to do right." The blonde turned to her brother. "Don't you think that some silly person would make up something like that, along with the idea that all killing, even in self-defense, is one of the most horrendous things a person could do?"

Prince Yami nodded. "I beleive so."

Queen Mai smiled and stood up. "That is what I wanted to hear! Now, pack your bags!"

Prince Yami sat up and followed his sister over to the door. "But...pack my bags? Where am I going?"

Queen Mai smirked at her naive brother. "You're going to where you believe you should go." And with that, Queen Mai half-walked, half-skipped off. Prince Yami sat on his bed, thinking about what his sister meant. A smile came over his lips when he realized what she meant.

\\\\\

"Mai! Mai!"

The aforementioned blonde woke up. It was so dark out. The moon still reigned and her starry subjects still danced around her. Queen Mai stood up and stretched before walking out to the person in her doorway. "Yes?" she asked. She was too tired to use formalities.

"Mai, something's happened!" It was Anzu. Boy, was this night getting better.

"What?" Queen Mai asked in a whine.

"The gaurds reported that Yugi, that wretched little slave, has escaped!" Lazy Anzu said in a shrill voice. "And," the brunette continued, "your brother, Prince Yami, has gone missing as well!"

Queen Mai felt joy and pride rise in her heart, but before she could truly celebrate, she needed to tell this pompous girl some things. "Anzu," the Queen began, "for one, I know who my brother is. Two, I would have rather you not have gone to my brother's before you have come to me. Three, why should you know in the first place? The gaurds know that they should come to me before reporting to anyone other than their captain. In fact, since the gaurds have told you, how do I know that you haven't been trying to turn them against me?"

Lady Anzu looked sick. "I...I...but...well, I...uh..."

"Therefore, tomorrow, I want you out of my castle. By the time the sun is high, I shall like it very much if you and your servants and your belongings were back at your family's mansion or on their way to said mansion. Are we clear?"

Lady Anzu seemed to regain her voice, though it was shaky and unsure. "B-But your brother--"

"Is better off without you!" Queen Mai bid goodnight to the Lady and returned to bed. Queen Mai smiled as she laid down. "I wish you luck and happiness, dear brother."

--------------------

me: the end!

YAMI: that was a nice ending

YUGI: so we did get together?

me: how do you know that?

YUGI: OO you mean we--

me: no, you did

YAMI/YUGI: (fall over)

me: anywho, there are sequels.

YAMI: noooo!

FANS: YAY!

me: don't expect them for a while though

FANS: noooo!

YAMI: YAY!

me: and with that, i bid you all a fond farewell and a sneak peak into the sequel. so long my fans, until next time

--ac-the-brain-supreme

**"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked as he backed away from the blonde man who stood in front of him. "You must be mistaken. I'm just a servant."**

**"No," the stranger persisted, "all the monarchs have purple eyes. Eyes like yours. Eyes like your mother's."**

**"But..." Yugi started. He looked over to Yami, who was coming over to his husband's side. "But, my mother didn't have purple eyes."**

**"That's because the woman you claim as your mother is really the woman who kidnapped you."**


End file.
